


Don't wake me just yet

by Elyshan



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Awkward Kissing, Blood, Breath of the Wild Spoilers, Confessions, Crushes, Developing Relationship, Eventual Romance, Explicit Language, F/M, Fade to Black, First Crush, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gentle Kissing, Growing Up, Growing Up Together, Kissing, Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda) Fluff, Love, Love Confessions, Original Universe, Out of Character, POV Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Post-Breath of the Wild, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Running Away, Secrets, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Shyness, Slow Burn, Survival
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2019-10-23 19:15:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 35,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17689244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elyshan/pseuds/Elyshan
Summary: Nobody would have possibly imagined another outbreak shaking Hyrule to it's core after the Great Calamity. Due to an assault, the Princess and Link are forced to continously flee to regain their power and find a solution to dismiss their problem. Only neither of them realizes, that this journey in the wild is also about finding themselves, answering some questions they've long forgotten. This angsty romance is a summary of a self-hating Zelda and a Link who continously tries to remind the Princess of her worth - of the love what lives in her people's hearts, as well as his.





	1. Where we began

– “Take my hand!”  
  
The voice her ears absorbed was husky, shifting into a tough grunt. The deafening crashing of swords and the hit to her head left her dizzy, kneeling on the ground, eyes unfocused and burning with tears. Everything happened _too_ quickly.  
  
– “We got no time to lose!”  
  
He cried out once again, this time gripping her by the arm, pulling her from the ground. Once her locks weren’t blocking the view, she realized where she really was; her throne room. Several people drowning in their own blood around her hesitant stand. Chairs and tables upside down, in pieces. Shattered glass, cutlery, a golden crown with cerulean jewellery in the distance. It all started to make sense and there was no going back.  
  
As if something was stuck in her throat, she choked on air. Her fingers creaked on his leather gloves shakily, as she grasped him with inhuman power. The panic rushing through her body caused her respiratory system to turn up abnormally fast and deep, making her unable to breathe normally. Stumbling forward, Zelda began to shake her head. She was hyperventilating.  
  
– “We have to run!”  
  
He urged her again hastily turning his head forward and then back to her. The longsword in his hand wore a coat of bright red blood. She insisted; stubbornly kept pulling the other way. Back to her people. Back to the people she had to prove to.   
  
– “Princess!”  
  
Unable of producing an articulate answer, she inhaled raspingly, her knees starting to weaken, almost dropping her by the moment.Tears were streaming down her cheeks as her chest kept rising and falling at an insane rate.  
  
– “Zelda!”  
  
This time, she turned her head to face him, to see the worried pair of blue orbs trying so restlessly to save her. Her fingers slowly ran out of color as she squeezed his gloves and hand. A moment later, there was no distance between them anymore. A moment later, his dry, pink lips silenced her for a second. A bloody finger tucked her golden lock behind her ear, and a meaningful sight greeted her.  
  
– “Stay close to me.”  
  
She knew he wasn't taking no as an answer. Jamming his hand around her arm, he fought off everyone standing in their way. Her eyes turned into glass, and the cause she's been fighting for slipped from her fingers.  
So they were running.  
  
  
Past the guards.  
  
Past the Castle.  
  
Past the Town.  
  
  
No stops.  
  
No glances back.  
  
No more air.  
  
  
How many times can a ruler lose her crown, one may ask. Some say the right rulers can’t be taken down, due to their cunning and intelligence. They feel the changing winds, they hear the whispers they howl, using it as an advantage. They do everything for their people – the ones who put trust, faith, love into them. They don’t leave them behind, dying on the very floor of their own castle. What Zelda had done shook her entire world, and made her crumble under the weight of it. Her mind was heavy with screams, doubts, regrets, ghosts haunting her dreams.  
More than ever before.  
  
She almost was like a walking corpse – no motivation, no will to live. Her entire self was crushed by an assault – and while her body made it out, her soul was left behind, still kneeling in the blood of her people in those polished halls. Link never mentioned how she cried before falling asleep due to exhaustion. Never commented on the small amount of hours she spent in a dreamless state. Never shown the worry filling his eyes once her ribs started to show, wrist got bony and small, skin grew paler. It’s not that they didn’t have food to consume – only Zelda lost her appetite to the point of one tiny meal a day. Despite Link telling her to eat for her own sake, trying to eat more resulted throwing it up. She wasn’t talking anymore – not like when they were out in the wild for the first time. Enthusiastic cheer on every little sight – curious scribbles on plants and birds, mushrooms and koroks.  
  
After a while, Zelda wasn’t crying anymore. She had no strength for it – Link preferred to be on the move continously, to avoid being detected. He hunted, set up their camps, and covered their signs everytime they had to move. Alternatives came up in her mind and died out, besides one which remained a good question – why is he not taking them to his home in Hateno Village?  
Never asking it out loud, she found out her answer days later. Her ankles ached as the oversized boots she’s been wearing scrubbed her skin continously. Sitting idly under the cover of a tree, her eyes scouted the horizon, slowly making out great grey clouds faraway. Rising to her feet, her messily braided hair moved to the side.  
  
– “What’s in that direction?”  
  
She asked quietly, her eyes pinned to the rising smoke. To her question, Link turned.  
  
– “Hateno Village.”  
  
He answered simply, shifting back to the campfire he’s been working on previously.  
  
– “Could it be…?”  
  
It was only a blind-shot, but she couldn’t finish her sentence.  
  
– “On fire?”  
  
He asked, his voice low.  
  
– “It was only a matter of time. Taking you there wouldn’t have been safe.”  
  
Zelda’s heart was beating in her throat now. Her fist clenched.  
  
– “Hundreds are burning because of me.”  
  
She whispered, eyelashes wet by how she squeezed her eyelids.  
  
– “Hundreds are burning, because _you_ choose not to go there. People are dying, because you thought it wasn’t safe for _me._ Who are you, to make decisions over me?!”   
  
This time, her voice grew with power; power, by anger. To her denunciative question, Link turned towards her once again with his usual, stoic expression.  
  
– “I can’t risk your safety now, Princess.”  
  
That’s all he said – and it made Zelda growl with fury. Her eyes lit up, adrenaline rushed through her veins, and anger replaced every sober thought in her mind.  
  
– “Don’t call me that!”  
  
She shrieked, her nails sinking into her palm and very flesh.  
  
– “Enough people died for me already. Enough people suffered by my lack of sight – by _me_ not doing anything for _them!_ Can’t you see? It’s all _my_ fault!”  
  
By the end the sentence, Zelda’s cheeks were glowing red with hatred. Hatred for her own self – for her deeds, for her being useless and unable to act. Link raised his hands defensively, in order to calm her down.  
  
– “It isn’t, Zelda. Nobody saw that coming. You can’t blame yourself – if you’ll keep doing that, it will consume you.”  
  
His voice seemed as calm as ever, making her stomach flinch. Her gestures were twisted and ugly by how she tried to keep her tears from bursting out.  
  
– “You know _nothing!_ ”  
  
She was literally spitting these words at him, her mind lost by her temper, turning around, and leaving the once calm and serene camp.  
Zelda learnt not to look back.  
  
Night by night out in the wilds made her listen a lot. She could recognize many different sounds by now; squirrels, tiny, mostly harmless animals, crickets, the cracking of wood on fire… Shaking her head, she pulled her moss-green cardigan tighter around her body, trying to remove the image of warmth of fire from her mind. After she gained a few miles of distance, she noticed something. She’s never wandered the woods alone – the footsteps of Link always accompanied her on each and every of her adventures. They kept her safe and sound – and right now, only her own rustling in the leaves was audible. Her chest felt heavy, and body felt utterly exhausted. The adrenaline gathered by anger faded overtime, leaving her slow and defenseless. One of her advantages was that she was small and quick – well, by now only one could be said about her. Day by day, she was getting smaller.  
  
Not even sure about her destination, Zelda kept strolling forward, taking twists and turns wherever she felt like. It was only her now – nobody else to follow, to rely on.  
The silence embracing her body was deafening. After a while, a strange sound hit her ear, making her body turn immediately to identify the source of it. Another one followed from a completely different direction, her head twirling that way, a hollow hunting knife in her right hand. Moments later, by the turning and darkness, she couldn’t detect which way she was coming from and heading to anymore. Her body shifted into a combat stance, torso leant forward, feet dancing in a tight circle to see everywhere around her. She held the knife defensively in front of her, sure that her stalker was aware of her movements. A low, wild growl, quick feet rushing through the short glass, and moments later two oversized wolves appeared. Heart throbbing in her throat, she slowly stepped backwards, trying to gain some distance from them. The two pairs of glowing eyes in the dark terrified her. Gulping, backing away seemed to work just fine, untill a dry branch was crushed under her heels, making one of the wolves pounce at her in a wild frenzy.  
  
A sharp scream escaped her lips as she tossed her exhausted, weakened body the side, falling over by the roots of a tree. The knife fell out of her hands, sliding far away into the grass, while one of the wolves approached her slow like a precise predator. Keeping her voice and respiration low, she set her back against the dry trunk, not even daring to close her eyelids. Staring into this creature’s eyes, noticing it's bloody fur and sharp teeth made Zelda groan in effort. Doing that so, she yelped fiercely as the wolf leapt at her – and having no better defense, she raised her right arm in front of her face, giving it away freely for the wolf to gnaw on.  
  
As it’s teeth sank into her flesh deeply, her cry shook the entirety of the woods, just the way her core was shaking. Never feeling pain like this before, adrenaline took over her again, kicking the wolf vigorously into the stomach, making it back off only for a matter of seconds. Her warm blood spilled out on her arm, the open wound aching and throbbing, making her head dizzy. Despite her momentarily losing focus, she knew what she had to do; throwing herself to the side, she got in range to pick her knife up – and when the wolf pounced at her once again, she made the blade sink into it’s muscular neck, slitting it open with a quick swoop. Blood splashed and sprayed at her, making her sobs even more desperate – she knew she wasn’t going to kill the other wolf. Not even certain about it’s whereabouts, with all her mind left she considered the option of only imagining the creature. Maybe her own mind fooled her.  
  
As adrenaline started to leave her body once again, she placed her head onto a massive root, elevating it a little. Her fingers stubbornly pressed against her arm, squeaking and whimpering in pain. Only a few moments later, hurried steps agitated the leaves and duff, making Zelda pull her legs up, trying to seem as tiny as possible. The heavy thumps on the ground made her head ache, and heart tremble in absolute fear. She tried to keep her tears and weep back, but it still broke out of her like a muffled grunt of struggle.  
  
– “Oh, bless Hylia…”  
  
A bag, a sword, a shield fell on the ground – she saw them almost clearly in her peripherial vision. Two knees dropped right before her eyes, and heavy breathing filled her ears. Everything smelled like blood, and it gave her the urge to throw up. One hand slid under her knees, and another held the small of her back. Unaware of what was really happening her body twitched and her eyes grew unfocused.  
  
_It took only a hundred years to notice how Link’s eyes glowed as bright as the moon._  
  
He stuffed a weird leathery material into her mouth, and removed her blood-soaked cardigan, throwing it far away.  
  
– “Stay still. This’ll hurt.”  
  
She could barely make anything out of his words as he was in a rush, but a moment later her whole body jolted and jumped, as a burning substance was poured on the surface of her open wound. Her teeth sank into the leather, growling in extreme pain, sobbing crazily. Body showering in sweat, she kept on weeping, unable to open her eyes normally.  
  
– “I’ll have to stitch that wound up. Stay still, Zelda.”  
  
Stitch it? She shook her head in absolute resistance, moving around restlessly to avoid any needles sinking into her skin. There was no way of surviving more pain than what she already felt.  
  
– “Please, _please, Zelda._ I can’t lose you – Stay strong, please. It will be over soon, _I promise.”_  
  
  
His voice almost felt desperate, and gaining some of his strength, she managed to collect herself enough to remain in one place.   
  
He cleaned up the wound properly as good as he could with his current equipment, stitching it up with care and precision. Link knew that she’d have that wound for good for the rest of her life – all that over a stupid tantrum.  
  
Once Zelda passed out by exhaustion, loss of blood, hunger, and probably shock, Link exhaled long. He removed his own tunic, everything what he kept on to stay warm. Covering up her body properly with it he built a tiny campfire, only to make sure she wouldn’t catch a cold as well.  
  
Then, he dragged the dead body of the wolf several feet away, to bury the animal with it's mate. He was angry – but more angry with his own self, for letting her go. He covered up their signs, collected their little camp, but still spent so much time doing it that he couldn’t get to Zelda in time.  
He couldn’t keep her safe – and by that so, his blood was boiling.  
  
Returning to the hastily made up camp, he sat down on the opposite side of her, eyes fixated on the sleeping figure. His fingers interwined in his lap, and eyes closed slowly.  
  
The best he could, he reached out to Hylia in a silent prayer.  
  
Even in the darkest of times, showing gratitude to an entity what keeps us moving remains our duty.


	2. She Who Desires

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My greatest muse to this piece of work is currently Peter Grundy's "Don't wake me just yet" album. To this chapter now, I recommend you to copy & paste this link ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_PTn6GCwtFI ) and play on repeat untill you finish. It's a truly enchanting song. Hopefully the HP theme won't disturb you too much - I had no complications thinking about my lovelies while writing. Anyways, hope you're enjoying your time so far.  
> Feel free to leave comments & thoughts, every bit of mind helps. Thank you for sticking around. Stay tuned for more!  
> \- Ely x 
> 
> \- Any grammar mistakes & nonsense will be corrected ! -

Stretch.  
  
In her muscles.  
  
In the bow.  
  
Arch.  
  
In her back.  
  
In the bow.  
  
Resistance.  
  
In her heart.  
  
In the bow.  
  
  
Three days went by since the accident she created  for herself. Seeing Link once she woke up made her feel extremely guilty – and he wasn’t going to talk about it. Not unless she wanted it. He firmly tied a bandage around her lower arm, and checked on it on a daily base to make sure no infections will take her down. At first, Zelda refused to look at the wound. It reminded her of her mistakes, the way she carelessly wandered off, how stupid she acted.  
  
And still, Link wasn’t going to blame her. It all would have felt easier, if he lashed out – yelled, screamed, told her that she was dumb and careless, and it all frightened him. It would have felt easier, and yet so heavy at the same time. He covered their tracks precisely, as they had no choice but to stay idle for a little while, untill Zelda regained her strength to be moving on again.  
  
On the third day, while she was quietly eating the salt-grilled mushrooms he prepared for lunch, an idea appeared in her mind. Setting the wooden bowl to her side, she pulled her legs closer to her torso, hugging them, chin on her knee.  
  
– “I was wondering if you could teach me how to use a bow.”  
  
She wasn’t the same anymore. Oh, how could she have been… At a younger age, she was taught to use one, but her memories were faded. Link made no sound she could recognise, only narrowed his eyes at her question.  
  
– “I feel bad that I have to rely on you in every way. I’d like to help you.”  
  
Usually their conversations were about food, gathering, weather assumptions and suspicions. Who carried the heavier bag. Questions about her condition. No meaningful things. No things what would have made their relationship more than just simple company on a long road. Link placed his bowl on the ground as well.  
  
– “Don’t think you can use one now.”  
  
His eyes ventured to her arm, the previously white bandage now playing in a pinkish color due to him washing it day by day, her blood discoloring it.  
  
– “Could always try.”  
  
She murmured back at him, eyebrow raised curiously, biting on her charred lower lip.  
  
– “It doesn’t hurt now, anyways.”  
  
Zelda knew Link had his suspicions still. Yet, making no sound about it, he raised up to his feet, holding his hand at her to help. Taking it, she found support in him to stand up. Link picked up his bow, a fine Rito bow at that, and approached her, handing it over. Zelda’s fingers uneasily held it – the bow itself wasn’t a heavy one. The Rito’s work were always well-balanced and beautifully carved, decorated with colorful feathers to make it one of a kind. This piece of art was one Zelda really liked.  
  
While Link set up a little target mark for her, Zelda stretched her arms and shoulders, cracked her fingers, inhaled and exhaled deeply to fight off how nervous she felt. Upon being ready Link stood behind her.  
  
The target in front of them was an apple on a high trunk. Link’s hand slid onto hers, silently asking for the bow itself. She knew he was going to demonstrate – and had no intentions of keeping him from it. His spine was straight, posture soldier-like, almost unreal as he drew back the bow.  
  
– “It is important to have a consistent anchor point. Your anchor point is where you pause to aim once you fully drawn back your bow. Mine’s at the corner of my eye.”  
  
He remained still. No movements, no shaking. Zelda watched him in slight awe, thinking about how balanced his body was.  
  
– “You rest the arrow on your finger, like _this,_ ”  
  
Pausing for a moment, he shown where he keeps his index finger to make sure the arrow flies straight forward.  
  
– “And hold it there untill you release.”  
  
Upon finishing his sentence the apple fell from the trunk. For a moment, she couldn’t figure how did it happen so quickly – he released, and his arrow perfectly flew through the body of the apple. This victory, his skills never got into Link’s head – as if he wasn’t able to lose his modest and down to earth behavior. Zelda couldn’t help a smile.  
  
– “The draw weight of this bow isn’t too much. Rito bows are easy to handle, but they can be difficult to master. You should be able to do fine with this.”  
  
With that said, he handed the bow over to her once again, picking up the apple from the ground, and setting another in the impaled one’s place.  
  
– “Here, you’ll need this.”  
  
Untying his leather bracer what he wore whenever he wanted to practice, he took her wounded arm and firmly knotted it.  
  
– “The string might hit your arm when you release the arrow. It’s important to wear armguards while firing a bow, as heavier, more primitve bows might bruise you harsh.”  
  
As if he experienced it all, he explained every little detail very throughoutly. It didn’t help Zelda’s nervosity.  
  
– “Now…”  
  
He sighed, placing a hand on her back. Immediately, her body twitched a little, growing almost unfocused.  
  
– “Straighten your back, and draw the bow. Find your own anchor point.”  
  
Imitating whatever he said, Zelda tried to keep her spine straight, while holding the bow up high, drawing it the way he demonstrated before. Only, watching it was multiple times easier – paying attention to so many things at once was beyond her abilities currently. She raised it to her chin, and couldn’t find a working spot. Tried at her mouth, still feeling uneasy. Moving up to her nose, with counting she thought she may hit the target. Though once she hoisted up to her eyes, everything became a little more stable. His hand on her back remained to remind her.  
  
– “Keep your finger steady here.”  
  
His voice was husky yet collected barely above a whisper. Sweat started rising on her forehead, above her eyebrows. Link’s hand changed the position of her fingers, giving her posture grace.  
  
– “Stay still.”  
  
A shiver ran through her body once his warm hand left her waist, making her tremble slightly. The stitched wound was almost strained.  
  
– “Lift your arms higher. Keep your spine straight, do not arch it. Release it when I say.”  
  
He gave her a really rough time. Handling a bow was a lot more difficult than she remembered – and right now, she couldn’t help grunting as she tried to do everything at once.  
Yet despite how she tried, she couldn’t do it all well.  
  
From the side Link stepped out to, he inched closer again, brushing up to her side, his right hand curling onto hers to make it stay still. Their heads touched as his eyes marked the target, and his voice was _everything_ , when he whispered:  
  
– “Now.”  
  
Zelda let the arrow fly loose, her chest dropping and heaving.  
This was probably the most intensive moment they ever spent in eachother’s company lately.  
  
The arrow though, instead of hitting the target flew right into the trunk.  
  
– “You lifted the bow in the last second. Archery takes lots of strength and stamina. It was a nice first try, though.”  
  
If she wasn’t hallucinating – Link smiled? Was that a genuine smile of his?  
Zelda felt confused, unable to erase that tiny detail from her mind.  
For the rest of the day, she turned away a lot from him to keep her own smiles contained.

 

– “Come, let me remove that bandage.”

It was well after dusk, the clear, starry nightsky illuminating the green grassy field they’ve been on. Zelda’s been reading a medical book about treating minor wounds, herbs, and the variety of their usage. Setting it aside, she moved over to him, taking place by his side. By now, this was a daily ceremony she didn’t want to resist. He untied the leather bracer he fastened previously, then gently discarded the soft cotton. Pouring herbal liquid on a clean rug, he scrubbed the surface of her skin, cooling it for a few minutes of time.  
  
– “Why don’t you ever look at it?”  
  
Link asked, running his finger on the stitches he previously made.  
  
– “It makes me feel guilty and disgusted.”  
  
Zelda’s answer was short and simple, her eyes glancing at the peak of Death Mountain.  
  
– “You’ll be wearing it for good.”  
  
He continued, his warm hand engulfing her forearm. His comment made Zelda gulp.  
  
– “I’m sorry.”  
  
As she kept it quiet for over a minute, his apology seemed irrelevant. Her head turned to him, emerald eyes trying to solve the mystery in his.  
  
– “For arriving late. Once I could detect the way you were in, I started running. I would have gotten there sooner, but a wolf blocked my way. It lashed at me, but was pretty slow. Likely an elder member of the pack. It took to long to take out. I can’t… Help this rage boiling inside me. I’m angry at myself.”  
  
Zelda’s eyes were now welling with regret. She remained still, but her core was shaking.  
  
– “None of this would have happened if I didn’t… if I didn’t…”  
  
There was no way of finishing this sentence. Zelda sighed.  
  
– “You have to understand, that there’s more behind this. Behind it all, Zelda.”  
  
Link’s voice was collected and calm. She shook her head softly.  
  
– “I won’t let _you_ die for me. I won’t let anyone else die for me.”  
  
– “I’ve already done it. _And,_ I would do it again.”  
  
She was trembling, not wanting to hold back anymore. A forceful bite on her lower lip, and moments later she had her cheeks buried in the crook of his neck, his body absorbing most of her desperate sobs.  
  
– “I’m so sorry, Link.”  
  
His embrace was warm and uplifting, presence calming and understanding… Momentarily, he was everything she needed to be a whole again – and the way his large hands moved up and down on her back, keeping her safe from the cruelty of the world surrounding them, Zelda, in the longest while felt that things were alright again.


	3. Long Way From Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any grammar mistakes / nonsense will be edited later. Enjoy :-)

– “Just stay right here, okay?”  
  
A blanket laid outstretched on the top of a rocky cliff, sun still hiding under the horizon. She rose to her feet, walking over to her backpack to retrieve a few necessities from it. Glancing back at him for a second, her heart was fluttering for the intimacy of this very moment. Returning to where she’s been previously sitting, he softly placed his head onto her thigh again. Something broke last night in Zelda, letting her slowly but surely cross her limits, and experience new things. All that, as if the world wasn’t burning.  
  
Her thin fingers combed through his dirty blonde mess of hair, playfully twirling it from time to time. Link never preferred or needed this physical state – it was her being so stubborn about it. Well, at first she’s been just mumbling nonsense, but he reassured her, that if it wasn’t involving any wolves, he was in. So not being able to rest too much, by dawn she was already awake, his head resting on her now. From her backpack, she brought back tiny ties and little pins, all the secrets of her hair.  
  
– “Your hair is a lot longer.”  
  
She ran her fingers through the entire length, faintly smiling to herself.  
  
– “Had no time to cut it yet.”  
  
His response made Zelda hum, closing her eyes as her finger slowly ventured onto his sharp jawline. A shaky exhale escaped, and a moment later she already had her hands pulled back, cheek flushed.  
  
– “I can do that for you. Maybe braid it even, so it won’t get in your way.”  
  
To that, he sat up, turning his head to face her over his shoulder. The characteristic features he owned made Zelda go insane. Link was an utterly handsome man, and she had no ways of denying it from her first sight on him. Now, his hair reached untill his shoulderblades, giving him a different, yet still seductive look. That, withoit him knowing about it. Eventually, while taying silent, he nodded, a spark of curiosity playing in his cerulean orbs.  
  
The sun started to rise above the horizon.  
  
Link was facing it, blocking the sunshine with his body – but as long as Zelda could do what she wanted, she didn’t mind it. With quiet snips and snaps, in twenty short minutes his hair was almost everywhere around them. He looked like his old self again. Not that she minded him with a longer hair – but in the long run, she knew he certainly preferred this. Once she finished, her fingers brushed through his hair with unique gentleness. An urge took over her to lean in and bury her nose in his hair, but she fought it off with a shaky exhale.  
  
She knew he usually held his hair in a low ponytail, so matching that she braided his hair on two sides, making them run into the final ponytail. It gave him a special look, one she never had the chance to marvel at before, as Link wasn’t the person to care about his looks too much. The fact that he let her do this made Zelda feel truly special. Crawling on the ground, she moved in front of him, an uneasy smile faint on her lips.  
  
For long moments, neither of them closed their eyes, or looked away. His harsh, ragged, yet still warm hand cupped the half of her cheeks, all that while he stared at her so profoundly. Shifting closer to him, her thin fingers started messing with his hair, again.  
  
– “You.. You kept shoving your bangs to the side lately. I’ll take care of it for you.”  
  
As usual, he said nothing, but kept his eyes pried open, scanning each and every of her movements while removing his hand. She snipped his hair precisely, setting a length with her fingers, and then slowly cut it. Doing this was a perfect reason to cup his cheeks back, turning his head from one side to the other. His skin felt smooth under her thumb, and sometimes without noticing it, she started caressing him. Being so close to him also made Zelda notice things she couldn’t before: tiny scars. One above his lip, another running through the cut of his right eyebrow… It made her heart crumble. Upon finishing, a bittersweet pair of eyes greeted him.  
  
– “As good as old.”  
  
A proud expression has taken place on her face, enlightened with a smile eventually.  
  
– “Zelda.”  
  
It still felt strange. Him, calling her by her name and no titles, no statuses. She hummed, the smile fading.  
  
– “I’m concerned about your eating habits. You’re all skin and bone. You can’t be losing your strength.”  
  
There were they again. Her lips pouted as she let out a drawn-out exhale.  
  
– “If you tell me what would you like, I cou –”  
  
– “I can’t stand thought of eating, Link.”  
  
– “I could gather more fruits for you. Chop them, mix them together…”  
  
Zelda, sitting on her knees dropped her hands to her thighs.  
  
– “Make up a vitamin juice. One time a week meat. Just once, alright?”  
  
He tried restlessly to make eye contact with her, yet she kept looking away.  
All that, untill he grabbed her by the chin softly, and made her face him.  
  
– “You’d start with small things, more and more each day. Untill your appetite is back.”  
  
Link was truly everything. And for him, she’d try. Try again with things that scared her, made her feel disgusted. Everytime she ate she felt like her teeth were grinding on flesh – and that is strange from her, as Link’s meals were her favorites back in the time. When they ventured out in the wilds, every day was a brand new adventure, new things to experience, to note, to try. Ever untill their quest grew out of hands, beyond recognition.  
  
  
– “There’s something in Hateno I need to get.”  
  
Hours later, while packing their things, Link said that out of nowhere. Zelda’s eyebrows narrowed and her wound throbbed under the bandage.  
  
– “It won’t take long.”  
  
– “If there’s anything left of the Village at all.”  
  
Her reaction was bitter, but momentarily he didn’t seem to care. Stepping up to the highest point of the cliff, he placed two fingers into his mouth, and whistled loudly.  
  
– “I didn’t dare to call upon Epona untill now… But we must make haste. Things are already worse than I anticipated.”  
  
All of a sudden, Zelda didn’t realize why was he in such a hurry. Left without explanation in the dark made her shiver. Her eyebrows were narrowed at him.  
  
– “Worse? Why, what’s going on?”  
  
Throwing the half empty bag on her shoulder, she tread up to his side, eyeing the horizon.  
  
– “I heard footsteps. Not animals. I didn’t want to alarm you untill I was certain – someone’s been lurking around. These people, they.. Never tread alone. Probably the one I heard already left for back-up. She should be here any moment now…”  
  
His words made Zelda’s eyes widen. She felt relatively calm all morning despite her lack of sleep – and all that was ruined in a matter of seconds. In her condition, she couldn’t even run away if she had to. Hell, she couldn’t hold a bow propely the other day. Unconsciously, her left hand slipped into his right, eyes welling with worry.  
  
Strangely enough, Link returned the gesture with a gentle squeeze.  
  
Hand in hand, waiting for the arrival of his horse made Zelda anxious and warm at the same time. Her feelings now were beyond comprehension for him. Slowly replacing her anger with softer emotions worked out quite well, yet she knew that this way he’d be her weakness … _Again.  
  
_– “There!”  
  
Link pointed his finger at his beloved companion, and once he noticed her, still holding Zelda by the hand he started moving down the hill. Their signs, the camp wasn’t covered, but she assumed now it didn’t matter, as they were leaving for good. Epona stopped right at their feet, and in all honesty, Zelda never in her life seen so many emotions on Link’s face, than at their reunion. He pulled back from her, sliding both of his hands on Epona’s nose, stroking it up and down while lovingly pressing his forehead to hers.  
  
– “I’m glad you stayed safe.”  
  
That’s all he muttered before offering an apple to her, which she devoured in one with a similarly glad whinney. It was a horse, but Zelda couldn’t help this lingering feeling of jealousy – somewhere, deep down in her heart she wished he acted like this around her too.  
  
Hoasting up himself into the saddle, once he managed to sit, he held his hand out to her. Zelda, taking it, moments later found herself sitting in front of Link, her heart going  crazy by how close he was.  
  
– “Lean forward a little.”  
  
She felt his words at her right ear, low yet fruity, not shaken at all by what was happening. Doing as he told her so, she leans forward, and his chest immediately attaches to her back while slowly getting a move on. Her fingers are messing around on Epona’s back, gently stroking her fur and hair. Link’s arms are momentarily under hers, ordering his horse a medium pace on the way to the Village.  
  
Zelda spaced out completely. Her eyes grew unfocused, and the rhythmic gallops of the horse made her feel relatively drowsy. Not to mention, of course, the warmth engulfing her back and sides.  
  
– “We’re almost there.”  
  
Link made sure she was awake and concentrated. A quiet hum left her throat, as she let her head drop back onto his shoulder. That only for a matter of seconds, untill she realized where she was with who. Her cheeks were burning.  
  
Their trip was unusually calm. It frustrated Zelda a lot, that Link seemed worried previously, making haste, yet nothing attacked them while they were on the road. She knew, that he had a property in this village, a house, but never actually seen it. Now, closing up to it, she’s in absolute awe. A modest home for such a soldier like him. The entirety of the house is not covered; some bricks are showing, but it doesn’t look bad or unfinished, as if it was designed this way. His entrance door is simple; and it makes Zelda filled with anxiety. What if someone already broke in and took what they came for?  
  
Before her mind could run away with diverse, extreme ideas, Epona stops. Link carefully hops out of the saddle, and helps her out of it as well. Once on her feet again, she stretches, her neck cracking. Whilst so, he steps up to a wall, and starts tapping on it.  
  
– “What are you doing?”  
  
Zelda asks, picking up Link’s bag on her shoulder. Epona huffs.  
  
– “Deactivating my security system. It’s an… Old Sheikah technique. Impa taught me the runes. They avoid unwanted people who’d try to sell my things. Or in fact, now, steal them.”  
  
With that said, a loud crack was audible, and the main door flew open. Link turned back to look at her.  
  
– “Listen up. Don’t trust anyone you see. Don’t talk to _anyone._ ”  
  
Zelda narrowed her eyebrows, nodding. Entering his home, a weird sensation of coziness and familiarity hit her. She couldn’t point at why or how, but she felt.. Comfortable.  
  
– “Trespassing for you and me on the boundaries are fine. I deactivated it, because the system didn’t contain your data. Now it will. But please…”  
  
Link stepped up to her, taking her right hand into his.  
  
– “Stay inside. I’ll activate the system again, and see the village for myself. Try to rest.”  
  
Zelda closed her eyes. She just didn’t want to stay alone.  
  
But this wasn’t the time to be selfish.  
  
– “You take care.”  
  
He nodded at her, letting go of the hand he’s been holding. His fading footsteps made Zelda sigh in solitude.  
  
The interior of his home was quite simple. He spent most of his time in the Castle, but this was more of a home of his than the chambers he owned. On the walls there was a variety of shields, bows, swords and sorts of weapons she couldn’t name. Zelda took her time exploring the place, leaving upstairs to be the last.  
Strolling up the stairs, her mind is out of her reach by now, wondering how it would be to live with him like this. Far away from the Castle. Far away from all the attention. All the judgement.  
Reaching the top, as she takes a turn to the right, a wooden cupboard in hip-height greets her with all sorts of framed pictures sitting on it. She marvels at them without touching, and eventually her eyes slide a little upwards… And her heart shatters.  
  
This picture.. Zelda remembered the day it was taken. It was the day her father appointed the Champions of that so-called  “fateful task”. The Royal Family’s blue makes her crumble. She made the garments herself for each and every Champion, back then. Everything is glistening clear in her mind. The duty his father believed only the daughter of the Royal Family could fulfill. How she failed it…  
  
Once the ceremony was over, they gathered under a pavilon outside. Zelda felt thrilled to talk about her discoveries and information about the Sheikah Slate. A bittersweet feeling lingered in her when she thought about Urbosa. In her mind, she still saw the expression of her, and Mipha when they talked about the features of the Slate.  
  
Her request made her feel slightly nervous.  
  
They had so much preparation in order to make a picture.  
  
If anyone saw the end result, they wouldn’t have known that.  
  
Collapsing into eachother’s arms, the picture hanging above Link’s cupboard made Zelda shed a few tears. Thinking about the Champions… How they all sacrificed themselves for her, and her cause.  
  
For all of their cause.  
  
Oh, how she missed all of them.  
  
Turning away from it, Zelda shaked her head softly. Stepping out of her oversized boots, she tread_ on the wooden boards barefoot now, returning to the first floor again to take place on a cozy little couch under the stairs. She stretched in a laying position, her mind wandering freely untill something unusual hit her ears approximately fifteen minutes later.  
  
Hopping from the furniture she rushed up to the door swiftly, peeking out eagerly as she opened it for a few inches. On the other side though, a sight greets her what makes her body shudder. From his toe untill his ears, a blood covered Link greets him. Zelda shrieks, ripping the door open, sinking to her knees immediately to examine him closer.  
  
– “Wh – what happened?!”  
  
She yelps, placing her trembling hands on his shoulder, fingers sliding under his chin to raise his head. He seems to be in lots of pain, weaker than usual by the blood loss.  
  
– “There’s.. too.. many..”  
  
He grunts, coughing up blood into his palm. Zelda’s heart is racing wildly, as she’s trying to figure out something. Her breathing increases, almost close to the same hyperventilating state like weeks ago.  
  
– “Come.. Come inside, I’ll fix you up, I swear..”  
  
Giving away promises is easy in this situation. She gulps, grabbing him by the arm, but weirdly, he resists. Zelda groans angrily.  
  
– “It is not safe outside!”  
  
She shrieks, trying to pull him.  
  
– “I can’t.. I can’t move another inch..”  
  
Link keeps his head bobbed down, inhaling and exhaling heavily. Zelda steps back, in order to gather a first aid kit, but as she sets a foot inside, something seems unusual on him.  
  
– “What happened to your braid?”  
  
That’s all she asks, as if it was the most important thing in the world. It just seemed really strange that only that tiny detail was missing.. What she done with her own bare hands.  
  
– “I don’t do.. braids.”  
  
He moans, hands on his side. Zelda tilts her head to the right, curiously watching.  
  
– “I’ve done them myself this morning.. You..”  
  
Once her sentence comes to an end, Link’s figure stops quaking, and slowly stands up straight. His eyes reflect boredom and annoyance.  
  
– “Clever little thing, aren’t you?”  
  
The stranger asks, cracking his knuckles and neck. Just like previously, Zelda enters her defensive stance, keeping her arms ready on her sides. _It_ gives her a shrug, and then tosses itself through the safety barrier without any difficulties.  
  
– “Time’s up, Princess.”


	4. Trial of Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link PoV! Yay? Yaay!  
> Any mistakes / grammatical nonsense will be edited later on. Have fun!

_Things were getting confusing. Ever since they were forced to flee from the Castle, the mental state of Zelda’s been an emotional mountain he had to climb up to and then descend down from it. A part of him didn’t actually mind it, but seeing her healthy and well was obviously what he preferred. Getting her to eat and talk was quite the task – sometimes she just stared in the direction of Hyrule Castle for hours straight. For Link, being outside meant freedom and it was almost his home. It’s where he felt like he could truly be himself. He clearly didn’t struggle as much as she did, but in all honesty, he never had similar duties or connection with people. He’s been a simple soldier following orders. A top contender, who was assigned to Zelda’s side. After a hundred years again, he felt like he was out in the wilds with her like the first time – her being frustrated and trying to be completely independent, away from him to prove. The first time she didn’t get hurt due to his timing._  
  
_The second time, she wasn’t so lucky._  
  
_Things changed with her. She looked tired, less resistant, giving in to the weight on her shoulders. But who was Link to tell her that? – To tell her that he was worried? That he cared, that he believed they shared a special bond what nothing could break? Word to word, he remembered Zelda’s speech when she gave him the blessing of the Goddess. “Whether skyward bound, adrift in time, or steeped in the glowing embers of twilight… The sacred blade is forever bound to the soul of the Hero.”_  
_He couldn’t tell her that he believed this was meant for their connection as well, could he?_  
  
_A deep sigh was audible from his throat as he crossed the bridge what connected his humble home with the village. Zelda wasn’t stupid. It all would be fine. They’d manage together, and slowly but surely things’d be back to normal. Normal, yet still apart than any other time out in the wilds._  
  
_Reaching the inner part, everything seemed to be in place. His assumption was wrong; whatever smoke they saw days ago didn’t belong to this very village. There weren’t many people outside, but nothing seemed off so far. Some guards patrolling, but neither of them paid attention at him._  
  
_Setting foot inside a little shop he knew far too well, an unfamiliar face greeted him. The young girl behind the counter was almost covering upon the sight of him. Her nails were bitten down almost untill the cuticles, and her hair was a mess._  
  
_– “You.. You fit the description. They’re looking for you. You're Link.”_  
  
_She said, her voice trembling. Link’s eyebrows narrowed. He stepped forward, and set his hand on the counter._  
  
_– “Who? What have you heard?”_  
  
_They were cut from any incoming information. Anything leaking out was to be helpful. Link tried to pay attention to his surroundings to spot if anyone was coming. This situation was stranger than he originally anticipated. The girl fumbled with her fingers, looking around restlessly._  
  
_– “They say you are the one to blame. The one who banished their and locked away their Lord. You and.. the Princess of Hyrule.”_  
  
_This was getting truly worrisome. Link took a step back. His hand was glued to his side, left grabbing the grip of his dagger._  
  
_– “The clan… They are hunting for you. This morning they left to investigate the hills, and returned not so long after. We heard whispers… And we all knew you’d come here.”_  
  
_Her voice descended word by word, growing completely quiet by the end. Link felt an ache in his heart. If the people here knew they were coming, then… Others must have known it too, which means… Zelda._  
  
_– “I’m sorry.”_  
  
_The youth cried softly, unable to look at him while the shadows started to twirl around him. He spinned around his axis, trying to guess which way will the incoming attack come from. A second later the Master Sword was already taking it’s rightful place in his right, waiting to prove it’s worth again. Link started to back out, flinging the door open as he leapt out of the shop. Sprinting forward, in the direction of his home, he was interrupted halfway through the village. If it wasn’t for his reflexes, a sickle would have ended up splitting his skull in half._  
  
_The two clan members stood his way for less than five minutes, not being enough of a challenge to defeat him. Her arms and shirt was spotted with blood as he reached his home, rushing inside without thinking. Trying not to image Zelda in any worse condition than what she already was in._  
  
_She was lying on the ground near the stairs, her hair slightly discoloured into a crimson shade. His breathing grew heavier; he was angry. The figure was sitting on his heels right above her, his hand seemingly caressing her cheeks once hitting her so hard that she passed out. Link knew the intruder was aware of his presence; maybe it pushed him to do these things to her._  
  
_– “She’s prettier when she’s quiet.”_  
  
_The figure says, slowly standing up and turning to face Link._  
  
_– “You’d expect Royalty to be more well-mannered. She broke a glass on my head, and then kept resisting untill she hit the stairs heavy. Poor little Princess..”_  
  
_It taunted, and Link wasn’t able to read any emotions, as it’s face was covered with a mask._  
  
_– “Unbelievable how much they shriek. It was the funniest sight ever: once she realized she had no strength to be an even opponent to me, she started crying. She didn’t give up, that’s admirable, but those crocodile tears… I almost felt sorry. But then again, we all know what you two have done.”_  
  
_The Yiga spat on the ground, raising his sickle. Link mirrored his movements, anger slowly covering up all of his sober mind left. He was almost growling, but acting too quick could cause more trouble. He was used to being taunted, picked-on, and keeping his angry emotions at hold now seemed easier than anytime before. Link knew, that for as long as he didn't provoke this Yiga further, he wouldn't cause Zelda harm._  
  
_– “Especially you. The Yiga clan never forgets. If you give yourself up now, we’ll stop chasing you. We don’t care too much about the Princess, as she is too weak to be a slave even. You come with me, and she’ll have a relatively calm, long life.”_  
  
_This person was all about taunting Link’s emotions. He didn’t seem so important, more like a bait for him to bite on. He stayed quiet in an offensive stance, and then out of nowhere lurched forward; only the Yiga disappeared._  
  
_– “I doubt you wanted to hug me. You made a fatal choice. Be on your guard.”_  
  
_He appeared behind his back where Link was standing before. Then, after a silent tsk with his tongue, the figure disappeared again for good. His runes were for nothing. It seemed to work just well, the security field, but right now it let someone in who caused trouble.. Serious trouble. He couldn't find an explanation how did it happen._  
  
_Exhaling long he throws the sword out of his hands, kneeling down onto Zelda again. Her head’s been bleeding, but it already stopped – thankfully the hit wasn’t too strong. As he slid his shaky hand under her nape, her eyelashes moved a little. She seemed awake._  
  
_But as soon as she realized that it was him in front of her, she startled and tried to move away immediately, kicking into the wall with her feet violently._  
  
_– “Get your hands off of me!”_  
  
_Zelda yelped, pushing him away with both of her hands vigorously. Link slid his hands onto her cheeks, cupping both of them safely. He couldn't recall a time looking at Zelda the way he did now; all of his emotions on display, showing the worry he cared with for this girl._  
  
_– “Link..?”_  
  
_She asked on a low, powerless voice eventually, once she had a closer look at him, finally calming down a little. Reaching out with her arms she runs her finger into his hair, tapping at the braid she worked on previously._  
  
_– “Thought you were in danger… He was you, and I thought you.. weren’t going to make it.”_  
  
_By the end of the sentence, tears were welling up in her eyes again. He knew Zelda hated crying, and it was shattering his heart that she couldn't help but to do it that much. Without any words said, he pulled her closer gently, running his sturdy hands in her long hair, caressing her back, and letting her sob out whatever she’s been holding in._  
  
_– “I can’t stand the thought of losing you. I.. I think I love you.”_  
  
_She blubbered into his shoulders, arms gripping him tightly, as if she never intented on letting him go._  
  
_He certainly didn’t plan on it either._


	5. Lost & Found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with me again, guys. Means a lot.

It was late in the evening. Day by day the weather grew chilly, and the sun wasn’t shining as much anymore. The autumn skies were playing in a mixture of blue and lilac colors on the infinite canvas above them, and Zelda’s been watching how the clouds passed by them, up high. No danger. No emotions. No pain. They were just clouds. Zelda wished she was able to move on like that too.  
  
She held her legs pulled up, sitting on a windowsill, head leant against the wall. Link wasn’t in her line of sight, but she knew he was around; she heard the clasping of his metal kitchen equipment. The smell of something spicy, typical of him filled the air, and her stomach growled violently. For the first time in forever, she felt truly hungry, in need of his special meals.  
  
Red bruises were covering both of her ankles and heels. The boots she’s been using lately were oversized, and she wasn’t wearing any sorts of protection under it, like socks or thighs. Her bare skin was achy and sore, itchy and really painful to step on. Despite that, she slowly, but surely made her way down the stairs to join him. Her hair was in a messy ponytail, mouth as straight as a line.  
  
– “You alright?”  
  
Link asked, setting aside a bowl of all kinds of mixed fruits. Zelda nodded with a fake, but reassuring smile, and brought over a chair to sit down.  
  
– “Just.. Don’t want to be alone.”  
  
She said eventually, closing her eyelids for a longer second. As she opened it, Link was watching her.  
  
– “I remember watching you cook up stuff all the time anyways. It’s relaxing.”  
  
His eyes widened at that, lips curling into a rather curious smile. Link made no comment, but he seemed way more upbeat about cooking than before she came.  
  
They sat down forty minutes later, facing each other. Link prepared Glazed Meat, mostly made up of some hearty truffles, courser bee honey, and meat, and to it he also provided some Honeyed Fruits with spicy pepper. As a dessert, there was the fruit-salad set aside still. He seemed contented upon seeing her eat properly for the first time in weeks, breathing easier than anytime before. Zelda ate slowly, but in opposition, Link devoured all of his food in less than five minutes. She didn’t mind it, because he was always polite enough to wait her up with the rest of their dinner. The time they spent eating passed by in comfortable silence, and some sneaky glances at eachother.  
  
Zelda thought she wasn’t the nicest sight now. She had cuts and bruises on her cheeks, bandage on her right arm, a wet towel around her neck. Not that she had to fear anything, Link never seemed to make any comments on her appearance, not even when she still held her pompous posture and fancy dresses. His expression always used to be the same – only now… It was deeper, meaningful. As if her beauty truly unfolded to him – as if he liked this on her more than any velvety robes and all sorts of grandiose lace.  
  
Sliding the bowl to the side, her hands glide down onto her stomach, tapping it carefully.  
  
– “That was as great as I remembered. Thank you.”  
  
Zelda bowed her head a little, smiling rather softly.  Link shook his head, and raised his hands defensively.  
  
– “It’s my pleasure.”  
  
He said shortly, and stood up, taking her bowl.  
Well, trying to.  
  
Her thin, slightly shaky fingers attached to his wrist, but Zelda’s eyes remained on the seat where he’s been sitting previously.  
  
– “We need to talk.”  
  
That’s all she said, and in her mind it was clear that Link wasn’t going to say anything – he must have nodded, as he pulled away from her touch and still took her bowl, carrying it out to the kitchen.  
  
For quite some time, nothing happened. Zelda’s mind was busy with thinking about everything what  happened – not only lately, but really _everything._ Link, his actions, reactions, motive to do things.. His persistence and endurance, everything he had ever really done for her. Once she was tired of just sitting there, Zelda stood up, and behind her, there was him. For a few minutes then, nothing was audible – he went silent, as well as his heavy kitchen equipment. Now, he stood there, his hair out of the braids, hand holding a glass bottle.  
  
– “Let’s talk then.”  
  
He said, and tilted his head to the left – in the direction of his stairs. Without further instructions, he went up, Zelda following his step closely. He sat her down on the bed, and then took place himself as far as available from her. She knew this was out of pure respect – but the gap ached her heart.  
  
– “I’ve seen the condition of your feet. This is a tonic made of pressed herbs and mild lavender. I could help, if you allow me to.”  
  
His tone seemed quite formal still. Zelda shook her head in slight disbelief.  
  
– “You still seem to consider statuses as something you have to keep yourself to. You don’t need to be this formal with me, Link. I am… Noone. You don’t need my allowance.”  
  
She said, her lips turning into a frown.  
  
– “This doesn’t have to do anything with your status. I wish to help – but I can not help those who doesn’t want it. I am asking for your allowance, because that’s what I was taught. It is polite, even between common people.”  
  
He drilled on a calm voice, making a pink blush appear on Zelda’s cheeks. He was right, in the end. She nodded.  
  
Link poured a little of that tonic onto his hands, covering both his left and right in it, and once that was done, he reached out to her feet. His hands were warm yet sturdy, soft on the ball of her foot, thumb pressurizing her somewhat callused skin. As if she was struck, from time to time she pulled her leg back, her body jolting by a well hit point. Shudders and shivers went down on her body, and quiet hisses escaped her throat once his herbal liquid coated hands explored all her bruises.  
  
– “What did you want to talk about?”  
  
Link asked, once he noticed Zelda finally started to relax a little. Her eyes weren’t wide open anymore, she was just curiously watching every one of his movements. Zelda raised her head a tad, exhaling without a sound. Her blush refused to disappear.  
  
– “Back then, in the Castle… When it all broke out, I…”  
  
She shut her eyes for the fraction of a second, hesitant to open it up again.  
  
– “I remember that my respiratory became overwhelmed and I was suffocating on air..”  
  
His hands audibly kept sliding on her the arch of her foot, fingers covering the wounds in a warm embrace.  
  
– “And then you.. Kissed me. I.. I think, atleast.”  
  
Zelda said, her voice a little shaky now as she glues her emerald orbs to Link again. He doesn’t flush, nor tear his vision away from her. He remains still.  
  
– “Why?”  
  
She continues on. It doesn’t feel like anything – the memory is so faded, so distant, that Zelda can’t remember what it felt like, if it felt like anything at all. Her eyes are shiny with interest. Link inhales through his nose, his fingers stopping on her foot.  
  
– “You weren’t paying attention. We had to get out. I just… Had to think of a way to pull you back into what mattered the most. Getting you out safe.”  
  
He muttered on a silent tone, eyes confidently raised to hers. Zelda tears her sight from his, looking to the side now.  
  
– “Did you… mean it?”  
  
Zelda asked, her fingers interwoven in her lap. Her eyes were focused on a pile of books next to the bed.  
  
– “I did.”  
  
He said this with such ease, it made her heart almost jump out of her chest. Link choose an absolutely terrible time to show affection, and he never talked about it. Maybe never even thought about it. This made Zelda realize her own actions as well – previously, while hiding in the crook of his neck, she told him she loved him. All the consequences of her actions are getting to her now – and her blush appears to be bright red on her face now, sinking down to cover her neck as well in the same color. But then again… Link never said he loved her too – not even when she confessed out of the blue.  
  
– “For all the time I’ve known you, I barely seen you happy. All I wanted is to see you soar and be able to live the life you were meant to. I felt my feelings to be a bother. That moment everything happened too quickly and.. I just wanted to get you out in one piece. Forgive me.”  
  
It was truly rare for him to talk that much. His apology was irrelevant, and needless. Zelda shook her head quick.  
  
– “You don’t need to apologize for anything.”  
  
Her voice trembled, and she swallowed afterwards immediately. The eyes she kept on the book now slid back to him slowly. Link gave her a reassuring, calm smile.  
  
– “It was still impolite. And if the situation didn’t require it, I would have never done anything impolite against you.”  
  
He explained, his fingers moving again on her foot, lightly massaging it. Zelda sighed.  
  
– “You’re all about politeness, aren’t you?”  
  
She asked, a mild grin blooming on her lips. He shrugged.  
  
– “As if that was a problem.”  
  
Zelda never ever heard Link answer her in such a manner. Her grin was complete now, as she shook her head,  chuckling softly.  
  
– “It isn’t, it’s just… An obstacle. Sometimes.”  
  
At that, he raised an eyebrow curiously, keeping his cerulean orbs glued to her red cheeks.  
  
– “Because… If you are ever so polite, then no matter if a… Former-Princess tells you she didn’t mind your actions, you wouldn’t repeat them anyways.”  
  
Zelda said, raising an eyebrow back at him now with her seemingly clever answer. Link shook his head.  
  
– “Now I hold information what’d clarify that action.”  
  
He says, fingers tapping through her instep. If it was possible, the dark flush on her cheeks now deepened.  
  
– “You’re still thinking.”  
  
Zelda cooes, her hands now on her ankles, fist nervously clenching every few moments.  
  
– “You may want to stop me then.”  
  
Her eyes widen at his answer as she bites on her lower lip. Did she really want to do this? Well, of course she wanted to, only it was.. Too embarassing to do. Link’s hand slowly moved a little above her ankle, covering it all in the herbal tonic. His hands meant comfort and warmth for her now. Zelda placed her hands on the soft mattress, and with them she helped to reposition herself a little closer to him, her legs bent in this position, laying on his lap.  
  
– “I.. I uh..”  
  
Closer now, she feels the heat not only Link’s hands, but his whole body radiates. Her heartbeat is unusually quick, rising above normal.  
  
– “And you say I’m the one still thinking?”  
  
He asks, knowing that Zelda is hesitant due to her embarassment. It is not easy to fight off – not for her, because she can’t hide her emotions like Link can. Zelda lets out a light giggle at his unusual reaction. She really could get used to this talkative Link.  
  
For a moment, it all goes silent, when her chin is raised by him. Her eyes are torn from her feet, and her nose is filled with the typical fresh scent of herbs and lavender. Zelda’s eyelids quake, because this situation makes her shy and uneasy, and it takes quite a few seconds before she can open up her eyes, to look at him. Despite her thinking it so handsome, Link barely ever smiles. Well now he does, and even if it doesn’t fit his character too much, it is a stunning part of him. Her breath hitches a little as her left hand slides onto cover up his, still on her chin. Letting go of it he interweaves their fingers slow, pulling it close to his chest – Zelda’s hand facing his body.  
  
It isn’t only her heart going crazy. He does not show any symptomp of the same excitement, besides his wildly beating heart. She gulps, her feet hanging off the bed cold now. They are just lost in the simple complexity of this moment – how easy yet hard everything is – how much they both are thinking about what’s wrong and right in a rotten world what trampled over them many times already. Link lets their hands drop onto his thigh, as his free hand ventures up to cup half of her cheeks with such gentleness only she recieved from him.  
  
– “Can I…?”  
  
His voice is barely above a whisper as he tilts his head, his dirty blonde locks falling into his eyes a little. Zelda huffs, raising her free hand to move the unnecessary hair out of the way – she inches closer, as close as she can go, and slides the hand onto his shoulder now. Still quite uneasy by the excitement gathering in her stomach and the shivers running through her body, she nodded.  
  
Examining his face again from such small distance makes Zelda stare in awe. He has long eyelashes, and the cut she previously saw had a faint continuation, going under his eye a little. Before she could have wondered how he managed to get a hit like that, their noses brushed, and her lips quivered. The thumb he held on her face now stroked her skin, likely as an encouragement to take a step while enjoying it. Tilting her head forward, her whole world turns upside down, her stomach holds crazy butterflies, and her heart is about to explode through her chest.  
  
Kissing him only happened in the wildest of her dreams, when she was younger and went through less complicated things. Back then it was alright to think about this idyllic picture, them kissing and doing mildly cheesy things while together. Zelda has always been hopelessly romantic, and for over a hundred years, she couldn’t get to love any other person than him. As she finally manages to move her lips, electricity sparks and she exhales through her nose, breath shaking.  
  
His kiss is tender. It feels timid, uneasy. Slowly but surely they both get the hang of it a little atleast, able to move against each other now. Zelda’s hand moves up on his neck and runs right into his hair, her fingers massaging his scalp while his hand descends to her shoulderblade, caressing it with ease. Eventually their silent smooches are filling the room, her cheeks are burning and he is out of breath. Upon parting, he leans his forehead against hers, eyes closed.

 

– “I’m sorry.”  
  
He whispers again, making Zelda hum.  
  
– “Why?”  
  
Upon her question, her hand sinks to his nape, fingers tapping on his vertebra.  
  
– “For not doing that anytime sooner.”  
  
His answer really cracks her up, and once her laughter fades into a continous smile, she opens her eyes to find himself already staring.  
  
Her mind, body, and soul are equally on fire, inevitably burning her fears and worries into a pile of ash, reminding her of who she was, and with him who she could be. 


	6. Bathe in Fairy Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm super exhausted, so in advance I'd like to apologize for any non-sense / mistakes. Will be correcting later on. :-) Enjoy. x  
> Also, I know I struggle a lot with past / present tense. That'll be corrected as well to make sense. Sorry!

People often say once you’re down, the only way available is up. No matter how deep you sink into self-hatred, lack of confidence, no matter if you have chronic depression, there’s a way out. There must be - if there isn't, you've already given up. It is important not to lose faith and sight over what’s supposed to keep you going – even if you do, finding the right path again can lead to permanent healing.  
  
Ever since the Calamity’s been over, Zelda was doing truly fine. Her mind was occupied with the reconstruction of the Castle from mere ashes and bricks. Seeing the sunlight, the lush green fields, the sky's unbelieveable blue, she knew it was worth fighting for. This sight was worth everything she had to go through. After the news travelled the Kingdom like wildfire, people gathered up and offered their help without wanting anything as a reward. Not only a dozen – but hundreds and hundreds of faithful people gathered, hearts filled with determination and love for Hyrule and it’s leader, back from the supposed grave.  
  
There were no words for what Zelda felt – day by day more people came around and the construction site started to look less like a grave of her old life, and more like their promising future in unison. She made sure she kept people fed the best she could and the mood was always given by folks singing out loud around the fire. Some days turned out to be enormous celebrations to set Hyrule back to what it used to be and make it better with time. People danced around the fire hand in hand, not thinking about statuses, not minding meaningless, unnecessary things what only created gap between them before.   
  
The picture of the flamboyant, ever blazing flames in her mind made Zelda smile. She was sitting on the windowsill again, staring outside. Most of the view was blocked by trees, but she didn’t mind it. Despite living outside in the wilds for quite some time now, somehow she still couldn’t get enough of it. Of the freedom rushing through her veins – the adrenaline, what sped her up, the love for the fresh scents filling her nose in the morning…  
  
Lost in thought she is completely unaware of her surroundings – and once something heavy hits the floor, she turns her head rapidly. Link is towering above the pile of objects, sighing a little irritated. Hopping off the windowsill she strolls over to him, and kneels on the ground to pick up the bag he just dropped. Glass rattles and tingles inside the leather bag and she raises an eyebrow at it, curiously.  
  
– “What’s it?”  
  
Zelda hums, standing up with the bag in hand. She hands it over, and Link takes it while nervously scratching  the back of his neck.  
  
– “Potions, mostly. Maybe a few fairies. I’m thinking through what am I supposed to pack, and.. Well, it never hurts to have some of these with me. They don’t weigh a lot.”  
  
Once he says ’fairies’, an idea popped into Zelda’s mind. Her mind selectively let the rest of the information he shared pass by, and with glowing eyes, she looked up at him. His expression is too blank to read anything.  
  
– “Those fairies are glowing, right?”  
  
At her question, Link slides his hand into the bag and it jingles it a little before he could pull out a tiny jar with a dim pink glow. Her eyes widen, and she takes the jar from his hands, looking at it closely now. The fairy’s wings are like colorful decoration on glass, vivid, sorted into smaller sections. Upon noticing that it is being examined, it flies around in a small circle out of sheer excitement. These creatures are usually held because they have powerful healing abilities – they can save grave wounds too. One must be sure about the danger of a bruise before asking for a fairy’s help, as the creature sacrifices it's own life and powers in order to mend an injury.   
  
– “Not sure how long they’ve been here… Good thing that these can’t really escape the jar. Probably even outside of it they wouldn’t flee. I happen to know some greater fairies, and… Ahem.”  
  
He coughs a little, scratching his nape again. He seems so nervous it is almost funny. Zelda places her hand onto his in order to calm him – but little she knows, it makes him even more nervous.  
  
– “Let’s let them out inside here. Just so they can fly around a little.”  
  
Her excitement is above the clouds now, as she passes the jar back to Link. He shakes his head in disbelief, a tiny smile apparent on his lips, and then unplugs the jar.  
  
The little fairy is like the size of Zelda’s palm – once the jar isn’t covered anymore, it emerges high in the home, hitting the ceiling and then bouncing off of it. Zelda chuckles, and the tiny creature notices their presence too – it descends only to snuggle up in her hand. Whatever aura is surrounding it, the fairy is warm and radiates light. The expression sitting on her face is in awe once again, lost in the variety of lives she hadn't have the chance to meet yet throughout Hyrule. Flying up again the pink ball of light now circles around Link’s head frantically, then cuddles up to his cheeks as well. This picture really make Zelda’s heart overflowing with warmth.  
  
Out of sheer excitement, she lets out the rest of the fairies she can find in the leather bag – four, in addition to the fifth which been already released. Their reunion is the sweetest thing ever – and quite entertaining at that. They collide with eachother like a handful of bouncy balls, and once they are calm down, they just stay idle in the air. Some candles have been lit previously, but now, thanks to Zelda blowing them out the room is bathing in the dim fairy light. Turning back to Link, she finds him staring already again. A light smile is on his lips, and it feels like as if it was impossible to wipe off. His emotions are contagious, she grins too, holding a hand out to him.  
  
There is no hesitation or nervosity anymore – he takes her hand immediately, and then softly pulls her into a warm embrace. Zelda closes her eyes once her head is leant onto his chest and his jaw is in-line with her forehead. Overtime, he became a lot taller, his build now was sharp and muscular. She twirled her hands around his neck in a slower motion, caressing his skin while there. His hands took a way down to her waist, holding her close and secure.  
  
Once Zelda opened her eyes again, both of them were glowing in the faint fairy-light, as all five of them were slowly circling around their hugging figures. A quiet huff escaped her throat and she looks up, a playfully mischievous shine in her eyes. She’s never felt like this before. One of his hands ventured up on her body, sliding under her chin again. Both of them really, really wanted the same thing.  
  
– “Is there a possibility of maybe you having clothes close to my size?”  
  
She asked that out of the blue, and the mood was gone. It didn’t break badly – hell. A grin sat up to Link’s face again, he pressed a gentle kiss onto her forehead and then took a step backwards.  
  
– “Maybe. If you like, go and get yourself cleaned up – I’ll see if I have anything here for you.”  
  
Tilting his head to the side the signaled his cupboard, and to his answer Zelda nodded quickly. When was the last time she could properly wash herself?  
  
Seriously, noone would have ever thought Link would be able to have a collection of different lotions and all sorts of tonics like what he did. Upon entering the bathroom three shelves were filled with colorful bottles and all sorts of labels – skimming through them she noticed they were for different parts of the body, bruises and wounds, deeper and lighter, more or less serious injuries... Near the tub, on the rim of it an orange colored bottle sat with the label  'Mango & Voltfruit extract tonic'. Raising an eyebrow at it, Zelda knows her choice is made.

 

Over an hour later Zelda was ready with everything. She carefully washed her body and hair, taking care of all necessities she could now. There was no option for her to feel this refreshed ever since the breakout – and right now, being clean felt simply amazing. A towel was twirled around her body, and as she stepped outside of the steaming room, a pile of clothes were waiting on the floor. Zelda hummed after accidentally stepping on them, and picked them up afterwards, stepping inside for another second.  
  
Leaving the room once again in a couple of minute's time, Zelda is wearing a light blue sleeveless shirt, a little over her own size but still comfortable. Her legs are covered untill above her kneecap in a stretched material playing in a darker shade. She leaves her hair to dry for now and comb it a little later, once it is ready to braid. Her feet are taking her upstairs slowly, towel brushing her scalp in order to get rid of all the unnecessary water in her hair. Reaching the top she abruptly stops, her eyes glued to a fairy playfully bouncing in Link’s hands up and down. His expression is once again quite emotionless, atleast untill he notices her.  
  
  
– “Does it fit you?”  
  
He asks immediately, sitting up in his bed. His hair is a mess, and the shirt he is wearing is slipped to the side.  
  
– “It’s comfortable, yes. Thank you.”  
  
Zelda nods her head a little, and then places her towel on the wooden handrail. She ties her hair into a temporarily ponytail, and it leaves her neck absolutely wet. Stepping closer she sits down to the bed, fingers brushing her cheeks. Her skin is a little sore and dry, but it is only a problem because all her life she was used to the luxury of all sorts of skin products. For now, this doesn’t bother her. Though she is sure if she asked Link would have a solution for that too.  
  
She didn’t really think about sleeping together before. But now, after a few seconds of silence, realization hits her hard and she gasps. Turning her face towards him, his expression is a lot more relaxed now, calming her as well. It’s been a while since both of them had a good sleep – only because of her insecurities she can’t ask him to stay up.  
  
– “I.. Well, you kn –”  
  
– “I know. I assumed. If you want me to leave, that’s al –”  
  
Their awkward embarassment fills the air now, and they keep interrupting eachother.  
  
– “No, no! It’s just… New.”  
  
Zelda buried her cheeks in her hands after saying that, trying to appease her loud mind. Link didn’t move, and she couldn’t hear him breathe either – he was just there. She knew. Upon collecting herself, she turned in his direction with her whole body, inching a little closer.  
  
The upstairs room was filled in a gloomy pink light, and it felt simply magical to her. She’s never bathed in the light of fairies before – and this was an entirely new, thrilling experience. Honestly, here everything was – this was Link’s place, his bed, his books, his fairies, she was wearing his clothes and everything felt like home – a home she lost so long ago, with her mother’s death. Gulping at the memory she shakes her head softly, exhaling long.  
  
– “I’m overthinking.”  
  
Zelda sighs, squeezing her eyelids again. Her velvety eyelashes slide softly into one another, and her lips quake once again. Oh, how she wished she was able to act less embarassed.  
  
– “Just let go, Zelda. Empty your mind. Do not hold your worries if they aren’t holding you anymore.”  
  
His voice is barely above a whisper, filling her mind completely. A long exhale once again, and her shoulders drop. _It’s okay._

Not even in her wildest dreams she imagined sleeping with him would be this calming. He held is hands on the back of her head, gingerly pinned to his chest, lips lingering on her forehead, nose almost buried in her golden locks. The scent filling her own nose was fresh, a little spicy but otherwise sweet; clearly _his._ Despite being ever-so-nervous about it, once her mind was able to truly let go Zelda escaped reality, and slipped into her dreams with ease.  
  
Only this time reality felt more like a dream she wish she stayed in.


	7. What veils hide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had no chance to skim through the second half of it just yet, so I apologize in advance for any mistakes or non-sense. I'll make sure to correct it as soon as possible x Untill that, enjoy. :-)

One year.  
  
One year ago, a disaster shook the entirety of the kingdom. People from all over Hyrule arrived, clothes dark, heads bobbed, tears kept at bay. They’ve come with bouquets, candles, meaningful gifts which they’d be leaving at the grave after the ceremony was over. Hyrule’s core has been rattled when it’s most vibrant flower withered in an unforgiving illness, eradicating life in a span of a month. It all happened so quickly, the appearance, her weakness kicking in...  
  
One year ago, the Queen of Hyrule lost her life, and seemingly everyone found it difficult to flourish once again in her absence.  
Especially her little bird.  
  
That time, everything went horrible. Her father locked himself away in grief and stayed in silence for months before appearing again. No ceremonies were held, the balls got cancelled and the gates of the Castle remained closed for travellers and the townsfolk. At first, it all felt like a grotesque joke. The sickness. Her mother’s skin growing paler, her bones showing and she throwing up multiple times a day. There were times when Zelda didn’t even leave her side, laying in the same bed as she did, sharing warmth the warmth of her body with the most important person in her life. She knew the situation got more serious, when night by night her mother started to say good-bye. Shared old stories of her ancestors, and then broke out in tears once looking at her. She didn’t want to go, and Zelda didn’t want her to go.  
  
But she did. One last time, she’s been sitting on her bed, hand in hand, her legs dangling off the side while her eyes were glued to her cheeks. Sweat’s been rising on her skin, her chest seemed heavy, mind foggy and eyes unfocused. Raising her head to glance at Zelda, a weak smile sat up to her lips.  
  
– “My little bird... I feel my strength leaving me by the minute. I ask of you not to be sad,”  
  
For a moment she stops. Her face flinches in pain, and transparent teardrops start racing on her cheeks.  
  
– “Before I take my final step to the Spirit Realm, I _need_ you to know.. That... I couldn’t be more proud of you, and... No matter where the flow of life will drift you..”  
  
Zelda’s eyes are welling as well as she watches her mother struggling, voice not even breaking under the weight of her words and their meaning.  
  
– “It is important to believe that darkness will not endure, and... Remember, that there is always some good in this world, and _it is_ worth fighting for.”  
  
– “Make sure to remind yourself in the hardest of times, _Zelda_ , that courage need not to be remembered ... for it is never forgotten.”  
  
At the end of her sentence, she raises a hand and spreads it on Zelda’s chest, right above her heart. For a moment, their hearts beat together, and the next minute her uncontrollabe sobs are filling the room.  
  
There were things she wished to say. Many things – she wanted to beg, plead, cry, give everything just to get her back healthy, but those were not the rules of their world. Holding her ever so cold fingers, the seven year old squeezed her mother’s hand to her cheeks, imitating the motion of how she used to cup them, and leaned into her lifeless touch for the last time in her life.  
  
Now, it’s all been different. Travellers were allowed to visit the Castle again. Her father held ceremonies one time a month, but the smile his lips used to curl into completely faded away. Zelda’s training continued; to show her dedication to the Godess she had to pray several hours a day. Discipline got the best of her posture, appearance, behavior. She knew her duties; but somehow it all seemed easier when someone embraced her with the experience of going through the same thing.  
  
One day before her ninth birthday, a little before noon three horses galloped into the court of the Castle, stirring up her otherwise calm waters. Out of sheer curiosity, she finished her prayer fifteen minutes earlier than she was supposed to, and rushed down the stairs of the Castle to see whoever arrived in such a manner. Reaching the ground floor halls Zelda stops abruptly, caught up in the hands of a guard. He reaches a finger in front of his lips and shushes her quietly, tilting his head to the side to indicate the ongoing conversation.  
Her eyes immediately lit up on the sight of her father’s current acquaintance.  
  
Feet hanging off the edge of their upper garden now, Zelda glances up at one of the most important people in her life. She’s known her before too, seen her many times and managed to keep a great relationship with her, even more so after the loss of the Queen. Seeing her after over a year painted a smile on her lips nobody could wipe off.  
  
– “I’ve been wondering what I’d like from you for my birthday.”  
  
Zelda whispered, after a while. The sun was up above them high, heating everything underneath.  
  
– “Father would never let me go that far in Hyrule, so instead of me going there... Maybe you could bring the Desert to me. I’ve always liked the Gerudo attire.”  
  
Glancing up at Urbosa, her heart was welling with love she had no chance to experience lately. Ever since her mother was gone, nobody could fill that role; nobody, but Urbosa. Not that she was around much; but when she was, Zelda seemed to forget all the seriousness and duties she usually hid behind. With the Gerudo Chief, she felt like herself once again. At her request, the sunkissed, muscular yet still quite feminine woman’s eyes sink down to her, and her lips bloom into a passionate smile.  
  
– “Consider your wish granted. No doubt, you’ll be the prettiest Hylian vai ever.”  
  
Her emerald orbs were glimmering with delight of finally seeing her dear friend’s rosebud sprouting. Even if only for a limited amount of time, but Zelda forgot everything else around her and completely gave herself away to sheer excitement.  
  
Later that day, Zelda is sitting in the gardens with Urbosa working on a dim lilac colored fabric. The Gerudo were fine tailors and thankfully, they always offered portions of their materials for trade and commercialism. Whatever she had with herself upon her arrival was obviously for that reason as well – but how could she deny the Princess’ request? It was her birthday, after all. With a sewing kit she resized the clothes and designed it the traditional Gerudo way, only a lot smaller than what she was originally wearing.  
  
In a couple of hours, now inside, unlike how a Princess is supposed to look like Zelda is sitting, her feet moving forward and back on the edge of a chair, not reaching the ground. Urbosa is leant closely into her face, gripping both sides of her cheeks with one hand, and with the other, she’s painting. Zelda’s bare skin is showing on her stomach and legs, thanks to the up-cut skirt with the glistening coins hanging at the very rim of it. The makeup she’s wearing once Urbosa finishes is bright and vivid around her eyes and on her lips, quite similar to the woman’s – if it wasn’t for her beautiful tanned skin and strong build, they’d look quite identical.  
  
Zelda hops and jumps around, imitating the movements of lurching forward with a sword, a hand behind her back. This is how she always imagined Urbosa fighting – even now her all-time weapon was hanging low on her waist. Her golden flow of hair is in a high-ponytail, kept in place with a shining golden ring with precious ruby stones. Now even their hair looks the same, and Zelda really feels like she escaped her duties, her devotion, her training – because in that moment, she feels like a vai in the desert, freely travelling every inch of the land in her sight, and even further.  
  
For countless moments Urbosa is just staring at her breathlessly, because all of her memories involve her dear friend. She knows how happy she’d be upon this sight, and it crumbles her heart to remember the way she was taken away from this world. It is an aching memory and a delight at the same time, because Zelda is a  promising young princess – but she has to manage completely on her own.  
  
From one moment to another Zelda rushes out on the door of her chambers – she feels up to share her enthusiasm and excitement with her father, so her eyes are focused on the stairs leading upwards. The coins rattle on her skirt, and behind her light-footed running catches up to her stand. Urbosa caught her on the move too late as she was too deep in her thoughts.  
  
Reaching the top of the stairs, the King is standing on the corridor sorting orders to the Guardsmen for the night – but it all is cut short on her appearance.  
  
Jumping up in her place she twirls around, smile wide and happier than ever in years. There is no place for shame in her heart, only pure, childish joy.  
  
– “Look, father! I’m a Gerudo vai now! That means female in their language!”  
  
She is screaming through the great halls, holding her skirt while turning one more time around her axis.  
Despite her excitement though, her father narrows his eyebrows and with a fling of his hand he dismisses the guards, who leave immediately on the signal.  
  
His approach on the corridor moment by moment decrease her momentarily happiness, and once he finally reaches her, the King sinks to his knees, to be on the same level with her. His expression seems disappointed; unbelieving. A large hand is placed onto her shoulder, and Zelda bites into her lip now playing in a blueish color; same as Urbosa’s.  
  
– “Zelda... This is no look for a Princess.”  
  
He shakes his head, and sighs deeply.  
  
– “That’s the point, father! I’m not a princess now – just an ordinary vai!”  
  
Her voice trembles a little and her eyes shine stubbornly.  
  
– “Instead of these childish games, you should focus on your training. You are supposed to devote every moment of your free time to pray. Your mother wouldn’t want you to laze either.”  
  
His voice is unforgiving; as if she wasn’t doing that for the past year already. One day away from her Royal duties - even one afternoon would have made her feel better. She was truly feeling better, but in a matter of seconds it was crushed.  
  
– “But...”  
  
– “There’s nothing else to be said. Take off these clothes and prepare for your evening prayer.”  
  
Instead of a request, it was an order. A quite harsh one at that. Zelda raised her shoulders upon the sharpness of his voice, and nodded, biting her lips nervously. He then turned his back on her, and left.  
  
Two warm hands spreaded on her shoulders, and not even a moment later she burst out in tears. Turning around, she tossed herself into Urbosa’s arms, and the woman quietly shushed her, hands combing through her golden locks. There wasn’t really anything to be said, really.  
  
This didn’t change the trade habits between the Gerudo and the Royal Court, but it certainly stamped discipline into Zelda’s mind. She dared not to do anything like that ever again.  
  
From this memory Zelda woke up a hundred and ten years later, pressed closely to Link’s chest. Her eyes popped out, and she sighed deeply against his chest. As she started to shift and move around Link didn’t seem to react at all – and suddenly, it all felt so _hot,_ that moments later Zelda found her downstairs, drinking a glass of cold water.  
  
The interior design of this place amazed her really. She hadn’t have much experience on the basis of humble, modest homes as she lived most of her life either closed up in a Castle, or in resistance of a barrier. The day before she didn’t seem to notice Link’s collection of weapons on the walls. Mipha’s famous Lightscale Trident was the first she recoginzed, and only a few seconds later she’s been standing in front of it, her heart wrenched by the weight of her failure again. Mipha was a kind, dear soul who, despite everyone’s love and appreciation remained modest and true to herself. Zelda felt guilty – and every Zora remaining in the domain had the right to make her feel that way. After all, she couldn’t awaken her powers soon enough to seal the Calamity.  
  
Turning her head to the stall next to Mipha’s, there’s Daruk’s beloved weapon, the Boulder Breaker. It reminds her how supportive and helpful the Goron always used to be – acting like an overactive Grandpa above all the Champions during the times they spent together. Her heart overflows with warmth upon the memory of Daruk calling her “Tiny Princess” anytime he aimed words at her.  
  
To her left, there was Revali’s bow, the Great Eagle Bow. Despite his all-time behavior, Zelda happened to really like him. He always seemed to act a little different towards her than the rest of the Champions. If Zelda had to guess, she would have said it was because of her status as Royalty. Nobody dared to disrespect the King’s daughter. He seemed irritated by Link for whatever reason – she never picked at him for it.  
  
On her right now, there was a truly familiar weapon. Her throat tightened and she gulped, stepping up to the Scimitar of the Seven and the Daybreaker staying still on the sword’s side. Thinking about Urbosa always made her feel heavier than usual – personally to her the Gerudo chief meant the most. Their relationship has always been more than just the simple companionship between Champions. She ran her fingers over the jewelled design of the Daybreaker, and sighed.  
  
– “I am terribly sorry.”  
  
She whispered, shutting her eyes firmly. Struggling with her tears once again Zelda swallows hard, deciding she won’t shed any tears now. Breathing was quite the task, and her inhale was raspy, but she wasn’t going to cry again.  
Her eyes were still shut when she heard movement behind her back. She didn’t turn, or move at all – and slowly, but surely, Link’s hands slid onto her upper arms.  
  
Without any words said they sank on her arms, shifting underneath them, right onto her hip. His arms twirled around her body, pulling her back to his chest, head leant into the crook of her neck. A shaky exhale escaped Zelda’s lips, and a faint smile appeared on her lips.  
  
– “I know a place the Yiga would never expect us to be at. Before entering the Desert, Zelda... I think we should cut your hair. So you’d be harder to recognise.”  
  
Link’s voice was low and quiet, typical of someone who just woke up. At his statement she narrowed her eyebrows, looking at him above her shoulder now. He pulled his head back and his hair was a mess, but besides that, his features seemed relaxed. Considering his words, at last, she nods.  
  
– “Yeah, you’re... right. But why would you want to go to the Desert? There’s nothing there what could help us come up with a plan to retake the Castle.”  
  
His hands remain on her stomach and Zelda slides her own on top of his.  
  
– “We can take on their leader. I’ve snuck in there before, unnoticed. Can do it again. Plus... This’d be a great time to make personal friends. Not even the two of us can deal with this problem alone.”  
  
Link’s reasoning made a lot of sense. Even if she didn’t agree with the first part of what he said, the rest was quite logical. She knew the rulers all around Hyrule, import and export’s been going well lately – but she was in no position to ask for help. She had to make friends.  
  
– “I thought voe weren’t allowed in Gerudo Town...”  
  
Zelda murmured, because that was the first of her conclusion about his words. Link held back a laughter by simply muffling it, and then just shrugged.  
  
– “Don’t worry about that part.”  
  
Her eyebrows narrowed again – but if he had a plan for it, then so be it.  
  
After a quick breakfast made of Hearty Wild Greens and Omelet, Zelda’s been sitting on the chair, Link behind her now. He brushed her hair for long minutes, getting rid of every little tow and unwanted batch. She’s never in her life had a shorter hair than the middle of her back; and now, as Link’s been carefully trimming it with quiet snips and snaps and a hum in his throat, she couldn’t stop herself from being nervous. For the entire time her eyes were closed, hands quaking her lap – especially when nearly thirty minutes later Link placed the scissors on the table. His fingers brushed through her hair once again – but not for long at all.  
  
– “This look suits you quite well.”  
  
He whispered right now in front of her, his sturdy palm cupping her cheek. Zelda was hesitant about opening her eyes up; but once she did, she didn’t regret it anymore. His expression was worth everything. The deep, cerulean orbs – quirky eyebrows – characteristic nose – light pink lips... She exhaled, her shoulders dropping. Not even having an idea of how she possibly looked, she stood up and (hesitantly) ran her own fingers through her hair. It reached only a little under her collarbone, and that raised anxiety in her.  
  
– “Are you sure?”  
  
She asked now, turning her head to him. Link just nodded, staring at her in absolute awe.  
  
– “Go have a look for yourself, if you do not believe me.”  
  
An easy smile was sitting on his lips, and he tilted his head in the direction of the bathroom.  
  
Zelda exhaled before stepping into the room.  
  
After all, she’s been okay with her new look. It was a truly heavy burden to handle as much hair as she used to have – especially now, that she couldn’t even take care of it properly. Shorter was better in this scenario. By the time she finished accepting it Link already cleaned up, got rid of the hair, and washed the dishes. A tiny, weak smile was shown by her only for a moment, before she placed both of her hands on the counter. His expression seemed confused.  
  
– “When do you want to leave?”  
  
– “As soon as possible.”  
  
His answer was quick, and whilst saying so he tied his hair into his usual ponytail.  
  
– “Pack whatever you need, and we’ll be off.”  
  
To his words, Zelda just nodded and left to do exactly what he said.  
  
As preparation, she tied clean, soft bandages on both of her feet and her right arm. It was really about time to get some civilized boots for her, because she wanted the bruises on her skin to be finally gone. In her bag she packed a little bit of everything; some clean clothes, bottles of clean water, a sack of dried fruits, creams and disinfectants as well as a smaller kit of necessary medical equipment. She was wearing the clothes still what Link gave to her, only her leggings were now covering her whole leg.  
  
An hour before noon, they were ready to depart. Zelda decided not to look into the direction of the Village, but Link kept a close eye on their quiet surroundings. He still wished everything he gathered to be safe, so just to be sure he activated two layer of runes on the walls of his home, and then slid the key into his bag. That bag, in fact, seemed quite heavy on his shoulders – not for too long, though, as he fastened it on the side of Epona, and then settled behind her once Zelda took hopped into the saddle. On his back there was his faithful company, the Master Sword alongside the Hylian Shield. Up above the sheath of the blade he carried a Rito-made bow, making these his accurate accessories of all times.  
  
After the pace was set, his left hand inched onto her side again, fingers caressing her in a circular motion. Hyrule’s been truly the most gorgeous of all landscapes; some preferred the Desert, others longed for the heighs of the mountains or the depth of the lakes, but for Zelda, this sight meant home. Her heart longed to be a leader of this Land, make changes what never happened before – she wanted to see Hyrule over and over and over again, she wished to know everyone, the woods, the people, the animals, because in this magical kingdom no matter where one looked, life surrounded them all around... Zelda was deeply in love with place she could call her home, and exactly for that as well as for many other reasons, she was not going to let it be ruined.  
  
Not for her sake, nor for her people’s.  
  
She’d get strong again.  
  
It was well after dusk that they’ve crossed the narrow path of the Gerudo Desert Gateway. They had to slow down, despite Epona being a steady horse, neither of them wanted to risk breaking a limb due to being ever so hasty. After all, as long as they stayed silent, nobody would notice them anyways. Zelda’s back and legs were cramped, hours ago they had a few minutes of break to stretch and what-not at the nearby stables, but it really wasn’t enough after spending her whole day on horseback. Staring at the starry night-sky she exhaled deeply – whilst Link’s left twirled around her body once again, he tilted his head to hers.  
  
– “This sight reminds me of the time we visited the Desert together for the first time.”  
  
Zelda murmured, lazily opening her eyelids. In the faraway distance the tiny lights of torches were visible. A quiet snort escaped her nose as she thought about how Link saved her from that Yiga assault. That was the moment what slowly but surely changed everything for her. It was what planted the seed of love in her heart to sprout over a century only to bring a flower at last. Link remained silent, but the way he exhaled assured Zelda that a smile sat on his lips now.  
  
– “I love this view. The stars, destinies woven into constellations, untold stories of some greater entities who watched upon our ancestors, and are watching upon us now as well... I used to sit on the balcony after lights off when I was younger, staring at the sky what seemed to be within an arms reach, yet I could never touch it...”  
  
Her voice is barely above a whisper now, as her velvety eyelashes brush against each other with the tiny motions of her eyelids. She is glancing at the night sky, intoxicated by the sight of freedom and mystery, as well as the permanent heat engulfing her back and body. Link nods at her words, leaning his nose into her loose, now shorter hair. Without him, she would have given up already. Hell, without him, she would have never gottne here.  
  
Link was the beginning of this Zelda.  
  
And she truly hoped, that he would be the end of her as well.  
  
Kara Kara Bazaar was just the way Zelda remembered it. An oasis of every traveller coming and going through the endless sandstorms of the mysterious desert. The origin of it wasn’t clear to her – how could a small pond of water remain like this in the heat of every day still? There were many questions in her mind in connection with the desert which she couldn’t find an answer to.  
  
Once Epona drew closer, Link was the first one to get off, helping her out of the saddle as well. Stretching once her feet hit the ground again Zelda grunted, squeezing her eyelids. She saw no people around, but that was usual – it must have been past ten already. Link, after sorting a portion of his food to his beloved companion tied her to the trunk of a palm tree, took her hand, and headed straight inwards, in the direction of Gerudo Town. This time, Zelda was slowly getting nervous about how he was going to get in.  
  
– “Link, how are you going to...”  
  
Before Zelda could finish the sentence, he interrupted her.  
  
– “Don’t worry, Zelda. I have my ways to get in.”  
  
His confidence is about to break down the damn heavens from the skies, and Zelda narrows her eyebrows at it.  
  
– “Is it something illegal? Are you climbing rocks or what? They would still throw you out if they saw you like this...”  
  
Her voice lowered a little into a silent mumble, and Link stopped. He sank a hand into his bag, and then a moment later he retrieved a turquoise veil with a head-scarf. Upon seeing that, Zelda stopped as well, raising a hand to her nape.  
  
– “Um.. What?”  
  
This time a grin sits up to her lips, and once Link actually manages to put it on correctly, her eyes widen. He uses a vai disguise? In that moment, Zelda felt both betrayed and very attracted to him once again – it was like a reminder. She gulps, trying to hold her laughter back.  
  
– “I can’t believe they never actually found out.”  
  
There is no way of holding it any longer, she breaks out in a chuckle and sinks down to sit on her ankles, a hand in front of her mouth to muffle her girly giggle.  
  
– “I’ll change now, if I started it.”  
  
Link mumbles, and then just turns around. Zelda’s mind is blown, and now the image of this Link in a female disguise is all she can think about.  
  
In a matter of minutes Link finishes changing, and once she lays her eyes on him, they start glistening in a different manner. This is strange, this is new, and Zelda absolutely loves it. He is wearing a similar outfit to his head-wear, and it looks extremely pretty, well hiding his manly characteristics – besides his broad shoulders. The abs weren’t a big deal as most Gerudo were pretty muscular as well – in fact, Zelda knew she had to change too sooner or later, and her flat, milky stomach would be of absolute shame amongst all the well-built vai.  
  
Most of his head was covered, only his beautiful eyes were visible now, and Zelda couldn’t help grinning while looking at her. He reached out for her hand, and she simply let it to be taken without a second thought.  
  
They had absolutely no trouble entering the Town, and with him on the lead, they aimed for the first inn around. Gerudo Town never lacked visitors, not even at the dead of the night. Chatter was alive on the open streets, merchants were taking place behind their ware, all sorts of fruits, jewels, everything what simple travellers wanted a piece of before returning home.  
  
The inn, in fact was much more quiet. The lady behind the counter immediately slid the book she was reading on the table, and then served them with friendly attitude and kind words. As she thought, nobody recognized either of them – not even Zelda, who wasn’t covered at all.  
  
Getting their own key to the room they didn’t hesitate to get in, and then put down all the things they’ve been carrying so far. Once the door closed behind her back, Link sighed and raised a hand to remove the mask – but Zelda interrupted him in that motion. Her hands spreaded on his slowly, pulling it away all the way to her lips to press a gentle kiss on his knuckles. She noticed the way his eyebrows narrowed a little, but he didn’t move against her actions.  
  
Letting his hand fall she reaches herself to remove the veil held by a thin golden chain, holding it between her fingers for a matter of second before letting it slid out and fall onto the floor. No words are said, because their actions are supposed to define moments like this – and Zelda isn’t hesitant at all to act upon her desires now.  
  
She’s been freed.  
  
One of her fragile hands slide onto his cheeks, thumbs stroking softly up and down while the other taps on his torso, a little under the hem of this vai tunic he had on. They sink onto his abs, her hands brushing through the delicate built, a shy smile on her curvy lips.  
  
A moment later, lost in the moment Link raises both of his hands on each side of her cheeks, pulling her closer to remove every inch of distance between them. The kiss they share is now hurried than ever before – not that this been going on for long, anyways. Neither of them holds back, her fingers slide up into his dirty blonde locks while his hands move down on her arms, all the way to her waist to pull her body as close as possible.  
  
Now Zelda’s hand twirl around his neck, and his fingers sink into her hipbone while the intensity of their kiss rises. Both of them are inhaling quickly between every smooch they let free and exhaling heavily through their noses. Eventually, they both possibly feel that the saliva they heaped was getting a little too much, so with utterly flushed cheeks they part, foreheads pressed together.  
  
– “I wouldn’t have thought it was possible, but you look even more beautiful now. The natural shine on your cheeks, the eager glimmer of your eyes... This Zelda is prettier than any shapes of the Princess I ever had the chance lay my eyes upon.”  
  
His words are welling with excitement, amazement, and above all, honesty. Just when she thought her cheeks couldn’t turn into a deeper shade of red they managed to do so, making her breath hitch. Link really seemed to like her more this way – without the grandiose, overbearing wealth of the Castle.  
  
And parts of Zelda preferred this too – what if she got to spend the whole of her life like this, bathing in the admiring blue pools of his beautiful eyes? It would be an absolute gift – but her calling was elsewhere. Her core was filling with thoughts of rebellion, running away – but again, too many people were dependant on her. She, above all people just simply wasn’t allowed to run or hide.  
  
Her fingers combed through his hair, and lips curved into a cheeky smile.  
  
– “There weren’t much times of good we could spend together – but even in the middle of this disaster, I can assure you that this shape of me is the happiest. After all, one of her dreams came true.”  
  
It really meant something, that she said that. Being someone’s dream, after all, was no small deal. His smile glistened contagious and somewhat timid now – they just weren’t too good at complimenting, but this all’s been entirely new, something they wished to explore hand in hand further on.  
  
– “Mother used to tell me not to break under the rules of this world. She said I should bend them to my will, and then I could be truly happy. Never restless, she often reminded me of the existence of good things and the importance of remembering them, when the bad was so overwhelming one might have thought there was no way out.”  
  
She whispered on a low voice, lips brushing Link’s in the motion.  
  
– “She told me not to give up, because the good would always be worth fighting for, and the darkness could never endure as long as good things existed. Back then I did not understand – but when I willingly went to the Castle after the Great Calamity arose, I knew it would be worth fighting for you. Because in this world, despite my false sight at first you’ve proven to be _the good_ , Link.”  
  
He stayed silent for the entire duration of her speech, and once she finished he pulled her into another, this time shorter, but similarly passionate kiss.  
  
After all, not all was lost.  
  
They were here, together.  
  
Stronger than ever before, empowered by one another.


	8. Grounded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you'll like this chapter. Thanks for the continous support.

– “Hm? Mostly everywhere.”  
  
Laying in the same bed now, they were both facing the ceiling, Link’s arm under Zelda’s neck, her head tilted against his. She’s just asked about where he had to travell once he woke up in the Shrine of Resurrection. Strangely enough, despite how curious Zelda’s personality was, she never asked this question before. At his short, simple, and boring answer she just huffed, pushing her elbow into his side, making him laugh at that. Hearing his laughter was delightful, something she knew she wouldn’t mind listening to for the rest of her life. That, without exaggeration.  
  
– “Okay, okay... The most interesting place I’ve seen was... Atop Mt. Lanayru. I found a dragon. It’s called _“_ _The Blue Spirit of Lanayru”_ , or Naydra, if you like. It’s known to be a servant of the Goddess, who watched over Hyrule for centuries. When I discovered it’s whereabouts, it’s body was taken over by Malice. I believe you remember the place quite well, but that time Naydra wasn’t to be found just yet.”  
  
The way his voice resonated lowly in the quiet room, not far from her ears made Zelda shut her eyes in order to imagine the situation. The thoughts about the Spring of Wisdom atop Mt. Lanayru made her quiver once again, but instead of focusing on what had already happened a century ago, she forced herself to pay attention to Link’s words more than her memory.  
  
– “It was a creature of size I’ve never seen before. Almost terrifying. To free Naydra, I had to get rid of the Malice covering it’s body by aiming for the eyes what the infection sprouted upon the poor thing.”  
  
Her imagination was active, and imagining Link standing on top of the mountain, standing still, aiming high and precise to shoot the Malice’s eyes out made her shudder. It’s been an image of strength and stamina, as well as pure, wholehearted act of freeing a creature from Ganon’s hold. From time to time she couldn’t believe how _good_ he was in a world like what they lived in.  
  
– “Did you manage to rescue Naydra?”  
  
Zelda whispered, turning her head into his direction, glancing up at his jaw, cheeks, and his gloomy eyes.  
  
– “Yes. It’s back to normal to watch over Hyrule once again.”  
  
Again, a shiver. Why was she acting like a leaf in the wind by his side? Nodding at his words, she shut her eyes, snuggling up to his side closer. Their room was filled with the sound of comfortable shifting around, as well as silent grunts. In this motion Link remained on his back and Zelda attached to his body, his hand on her shoulder to keep her as close as possible.  
  
– “Do you think... If running away ever comes to an end... Things will remain the same?”  
  
She blubbered on a very low voice, only for him to hear. Her emerald-like orbs opened to peek at him for a matter of seconds. As always, he held a close eye on her, expression relaxed in this very moment.  
  
– “What do you want to remain the same?”  
  
He inhaled through his nose, sight moving up and down on her cheeks. It was a difficult question, honestly. For long moments she stayed silent, only the movement of her stroking hands on his chest audible. They’ve been through the most embarassing part, after all. Why was she so afraid to talk?  
  
– “I think.. Us.”  
  
At the beginning of the sentence her breath hitches, and timidly, but her gaze emerged up to his. A flush was playing on her cheeks. His silence was heartwrenching, because the truth and what she wished to hear was two entirely different things. The century she was born into never allowed the gap between social statuses to be filled with marriage. Zelda had no idea if things were different or not – she didn’t know if people were accepting now, or not. She’s been told all her life that once she’ll be old enough to be married, she’s going to marry a man of high status and have him rule over Hyrule, because women wasn’t born to lead. Her discipline was in place, she never allowed her tongue to run, her thoughts to be said out loud wasn’t something she could allow herself. But not once in her life did she agree to _that_  – women could make great, intelligent, cunning leaders. Anyone denying that was denying facts, and never seen an outstanding nation of Hyrule yet.  
  
Her love for the Gerudo was undeniable. Not only because of Urbosa – but their ideals, conceptions, notions, the strength they ruled and expanded with was unbelieveable. Strict rules required strict hands, and strict hands always got the job done, no matter what it was. The policy was clear to all travellers – despite that so, the Gerudo women were given freedom. True freedom to marry who they loved – to go wherever they wished to go – to do what their hearts desired the most...  
  
All her life, Zelda’s been jealous of freedom.  
  
– “Whether skyward bound, adrift in time, or steeped in the glowing embers of twilight...”  
  
Those words... Zelda’s eyes popped open and like a shot she sat up. Link emerged to his elbows, keeping his glance steady on her, but remaining silent for the moment. These were her words from a century ago, when she gave Hylia’s blessing to him. Zelda slid a hand onto her left, to stop it from shaking so hard.  
  
– “The sacred blade...”  
  
She mumbled, but before she could continue or finish, Link shook his head. He sat up now, placing his own hand onto both of hers.  
  
– “Whether skyward bound, adrift in time, or steeped in the glowing embers of twilight... I vow to you, Zelda, that my body and soul will be _forever bound_  to you.”  
  
Her world just turned upside down – what was this feeling in her stomach, why was her blood rushing through her veins, why couldn’t her heart _stop pounding_? Breath hitching one more time, her expression turned into one’s who’s just about to burst out in tears – ugly and distorted. In comparison, Link’s expression wore the signs of pure honesty – undeniable love – faithfulness and truth to his words...  
  
It was hard to believe he remembered these words – the words she articulated so needlessly, thinking that ceremony was stupid and unnecessary... Her chest started to rise and fall heavily, and in a matter of seconds she simply threw herself into his arms.  
  
Everything seemed to be better there, in the safety of his body. There were no words in existence what could have described the way she felt for him – for her own appointed knight, for the one who’s been the living reminder of her own failures and then became the light she needed, for the one who fell in battle protecting her with his life, for the one who’s been ressurected to save Hyrule from destruction... There were no words to describe this new kind of _love_  taking over her body and mind. It was how Link made her feel – and it simply felt like a blessing.  
  
His answer to her question was maximized to it’s full potent.  
  
What was even stranger that Zelda believed him.  
  
Sleep came with ease that night, bringing along the next morning promptly. Zelda woke up alone in the soft bed, arms cuddling a pillow close to her chest. What awoke her wasn’t the noise or the light – but the heat... Even inside the buildings it got incredible hot. Sitting up she gathered all of her hair – whatever  remained of it – and then tied it into a lazy ponytail, stretching. Link wasn’t anywhere to be seen, so Zelda got up and started searching. His entire outfit was gone, so her first assumption was that he went somewhere to get something – but why did he leave without a word or a notice?  
  
This whole situation was just strange for Zelda. Link could fool these people with a disguise, hell, one could say he was as attractive as a man as a woman, but his voice – that was everything, but not feminie. He managed not to get caught two years ago, so Zelda was sure he had his ways – but whatever they were, she was really curious to find out. Instead of just idling around she got to do stuff she couldn’t in a while; her morning routine. That included a warm shower and washing up with all sorts of exotic tonics the inn’s bathroom hid – she washed her hair and scrubbed her skin, but even an hour later when it was all done, Link shown no signs of himself.  
  
Putting on the same clothes as before, she packed up all of her belongings and with a deep breath she left the inn. It’s the first time in weeks she is doing something in the absence of Link... Stepping out into the light of the open street, the sun almost scorched her milky skin - thankfully to the coverage of her clothes and her somewhat wet hair she was fine for now,  however, she knew her hair would be dry in no longer than ten minutes. The life what thrived in Gerudo Town always mesmerized her – colorful people, colorful merchandise. Crossing the main square on the inner side of the entrance gate, Zelda made her way over to the displayed clothing mannequins, at a shop called _“Fashion Passion”._ On the prestented stands there were various options of equipment in multiple colors and styles – and somehow she knew she’d spend quite some time picking one she truly liked.  
  
The light pink colored material what she found after fifteen minutes of searching had evoked some memories in her – it was the one she eventually choose. It reminded Zelda of Urbosa and the attire she made for her younger self for her birthday. Handing over a tiny leather bag of rupees she purchased it without any trouble – or so it seemed like that, first. In this century she wasn’t sure who knew her or not, so wandering like this on her own was rather risky. As she changed her clothes into the complete Gerudo garb, made of a top only covering her breast area, an upcut skirt with a white lower layer, and a pink upper layer, and a matching pair of high-heels with a tiny wing on the left shoe, someone interrupted her with a silent grunt. She’s been fixing the massive chain made of gold around her neck, which kept the top in place firmly while ruby rings supported it on each arm in the same height as well when someone seemed to approach her. Her wrists wore tiny golden bracelets, and ears hoops of earrings. Once the taut female drew closer, Zelda raised her eyes up to her.  
  
In comparison to Gerudo women, Zelda has been underweight, underheight, and not even as close muscular as they were. Especially not now, that her eating habits were all over the place as well. Her eyes timidly watched the woman, who’s shoulders were twice as broad as her own. As a last little touch to her outfit, she covered her cheeks with a pink shaded, transparent veil, making her own self harder to detect. Well, or so she believed.  
  
– “The Chief requested your presence in the Keep immediately.”  
  
Said the tense woman, who made the entire square silent with only a few words. Zelda gulped, taking a step back – and that step backwards resulted in bumping into someone. Everyone’s been watching them, and the spotlight right now was too much – they couldn’t know who she was, could they? Turning her head to look behind her back over her shoulder made her heart easier but heartbeat faster. Not even Hylia knew where he has just been, yet his eyes held a mysterious kind of calmness what actually _disturbed_  her now. He took a step up and stood in front of her, covering her body with his own.  
  
– “Ah. So you are here too. Makes sense that you’d appear.”  
  
The woman drilled, turning her back on them, heading to the tallest building in town. Link turned around his axis, and slid a hand onto her cheeks, thumb rolling on her skin a little bothered.  
  
– “Sorry for leaving. I had to see something for myself. Riju knows we’re here.”  
  
Link murmured, and then before letting her say anything, he tilted his head to the side and started walking into the direction he signaled. Too many things happened at once, and Link’s sudden appearance didn’t help either. She followed him without hesitation – but only while strolling up on the stairs of the Keep did she realize that her hair was an absolute mess, semi-wet and full of batches, as she had no time to comb yet. Zelda ran a few fingers through her short, golden hair, and inhaled deeply – oh she needed her courage now.  
  
The place was literally the same as a century ago – and her memories were vivid and felt close. Only now, instead of Urbosa taking place on the famous throne of the Gerudo, a smaller, yet truly similar girl sat there, fingers interwined in her lap. She leaned forward upon the sight of them, murmured something to the woman on her side who they’ve seen before, and then stood up. The Gerudo female passed by them, walking down the stairs to barricade the entrance with her own body, signaling that entry was not allowed momentarily.  
  
Oh, she wished she could explain why her heart was going crazy again – this was almost the only place ever what made her feel like as if she was soaring. Nobody should take that feeling from her.  
  
Reaching the top of the stairs, before she could do anything, the young girl bows her head low, and Zelda’s hands start shaking. She swallows hard, her nervosity is clear and she simply can’t contain it – as the Chief raises her head, her expression– the look in her eyes – is undeniably the same as Urbosa’s.  
  
– “If I’m not mistaken, you are the Princess of Hyrule.”  
  
She inhaled immersed, taking a step closer to fill the gap between themselves. In that very moment, Zelda just had no clue how to react correctly, so instead of saying anything, she just nodded, bowing her own head a little.  
  
– “Many eyes seen you enter the Desert region. Hyrule’s been upside down crazy ever since you disappeared – it is not my concern, but news arrive here sooner or later as well... Where have you been?”  
  
The Chief asked, eyes trying to solve the mystery what Zelda’s reflection hid. Her orbs then, were quickly drawn to Link, who remained silent in this scenario, but ever ready to step up if necessary.  
  
– “We were..”  
  
Zelda felt absolutely speechless. Her feet were still red by the bruises, the stitch on her arm was shown visibly, and she had really no good explanation of why she didn’t step up earlier. Instead of doing something, she sank into depression and self-pity again. Her shaky left slid onto her bruise on her right, her teeth sharply sinking into her lower lip.  
  
– “We had to stay low for a while. The Yiga are infesting the roads of Hyrule like parasites – getting on the move earlier would have been risky.”  
  
Instead of her, Link spoke up, his voice a little muffled by his veil.  
  
– “What made you come to the Desert, Hero of Hyrule?”  
  
She asked, a playful shine in her eyes. It made Zelda narrow her eyebrows.  
  
– “If the Yiga Clan sent most of it’s reinforcements to the fields of Hyrule that means dealing with them won’t be as much of a trouble here, than there. We... I plan on taking out the newly arose leader who assigned them to invade the Castle.”  
  
This was something new for Zelda too. Link never went into details about his examinations and analysis of certain situations. His usage of the singular _I_  made Zelda anxious and somewhat angry. Was there something he didn’t tell her?  
  
– “You won’t be dealing with that problem alone.”  
  
She turned her head into his direction, and Link shut his eyes for a short second.  
  
– “Zelda...”  
  
– “I don’t care. I’m not letting you go outside all on your own.”  
  
– “I will not risk you getting hurt.”  
  
His words were heavy, typical of someone who won’t be arguing about something he already made up his mind about. This infuriated Zelda way too much.  
  
– “I can take care of myself! If you think I’ll ever sit back to watch someone do the job I’m supposed to be a part of as well, then you are _wrong!_ ”  
  
It felt like they’ve had this conversation before – and after it, Zelda recieved an injury she’d be wearing for the rest of her life. They –  _she_ couldn’t act without thinking about the consequences once again. Running off seemed like a bad idea, no matter which one of them did it.  
  
Only Link’s chances of survival were twice as much as her own.  
  
– “Their base is _swarming_  with their most experienced soldiers! I’m _not_  taking you inside there. Period.”  
  
He was determined. She was stubborn. The audience surrounding them, listening to their subtle argument didn’t help now. Zelda inhaled to keep her mind clear, and then turned around, running her fingers through her wet locks.  
  
– “I don’t mean to interrupt your _miff_ , but the Desert’s been dealing with cruel sandstorms lately. Many travellers got lost in the dangerous weather - Infiltrating the Yiga wouldn’t be too wise now.”  
  
Riju’s interruption was more than necessary, now that things got a little troubled between them. Zelda raised eyes on her uneasily.  
  
– “It  remains a secret to us, Gerudo, how Link managed to get in there and return safely with no bruises harming him. Not even my most skilled warriors could succeed at the task, no matter in what number I sent them out before his arrival. I must agree with him. If anyone insists to check on their station, it should be him, alone.”  
  
She just couldn’t believe what she was hearing. It felt so unfair - it felt like as if people were bossing over her once again, like everyone used to _all_ her life. There were no feelings what bothered Zelda more than being useless. Unable to act. Her fists clenched while her lips straightened into a line. With an annoyed hum in her throat she nodded, and then turned her back on the two-person gathering.  
  
Once again, it all felt like as if she was grounded. The inability of helping - being of any use made her angry beyond comprehension. Reaching the bottom of the stairs she grunted at the woman blocking her way out. At that, she stood aside, and like a blonde hurricane, she rushed out of the entrance. In a matter of seconds Link closed up behind her, putting a hand on her wrist - which she violently pulled away. Her cheeks were wearing a deep red color, flushed by annoyance, visible to Link as well once she turned her face towards him.  
  
– “Zelda, you need to understand that this is hap-”  
  
– “No! _You_  need to understand that I lived my all my life unable to help! First I couldn’t access my powers which lead to the outbreak of the Calamity, then I had to flee from my _own_ Castle because of an assault, leaving _everyone_ who believed in me behind! This.. This is about.. About my dignity! My sanity! My conscience can’t live with this, Link... With being reliant on you, and everyone else, because I can’t be the leader who I was meant to be...”  
  
Zelda was on edge. Likely the whole Town gathered around them making a scene - and that was truly risky, yet she noticed nothing of it in that very moment. Link’s expression was as stoic as ever.  
  
– “Your dignity will not matter _if you are dead._ _”_  
  
She was holding her tears for quite some time, and his words didn’t help at all. Zelda swallowed hard and just shook her head in disbelief - above all people Link should understand her. He knows her better than everyone else - he knows her causes, the motivation behind her actions and reactions. Him acting like this didn’t feel real - but at the same time, she knew why he was doing this. Saying all of these.  
  
Link made a promise to her, yet he was about to leave. Leave her behind, leave her _cause_ behind, all that because it was too dangerous for her. She had enough.  
  
– “Zelda, _please_...”  
  
She never heard his voice acting so strangely before. It felt sensitive... No. Afraid. Worrisome. Zelda shook her head swiftly.  
  
– “Just go. I’ll be fine – after all, between the four walls, what could ever happen to me?”  
  
Her question was drenching in sarcasm, mixed with a laughter signaling the irony of the situation. Even whilst saying it she kept backing off, shrugging her shoulders. Every one of her motions shown clear of how _hurt_  she felt. It wasn’t necessary for people to treat her like a child anymore, yet after all they still did.  
  
Zelda didn’t wait for Link to answer. She didn’t want to see him walk away.  
  
She didn’t want to say goodbye, because saying goodbye shattered her the most.


	9. Concern

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took really long to write up, and i don't feel it to be particularly good either. i had a serious writers block and was unable to type due to exhaustion and overwhelming work. but.. well, i mean this chapter to be a connection to the next one. i hope i won't struggle as much on that as i did on this one.

How many variations of worry exist?   
  
There is one what lingers in the depth of our souls, always ready to remind us about what’s important, about which path should we step on.  
There is one, what craves a way into our brain and overwrites everything what’s rational and real.   
There is one, what fuels our bodies with adrenaline, pumps strength into our limbs, pours courage into our hearts, firms our vocal cords before a forceful scream... That one makes us sacrifice ourselves for the greater good. A worry, which lives in one person, who’s heart holds all others around.   
  
Could a leader ever feel worried? If so, could she show it?  
  
She knew it was a stupid question. Despite the statuses and positions, leaders, kings, queens, agriculture workers and traders were humans with legitimate feelings. Showing emotions was a weakness, people would say - having people close was a weakness - caring for others above one’s own self was a weakness - yet all these weaknesses were also what made her the strongest. Zelda could never hide her expression, no matter if she felt happiness or more grim things haunted her mind. Her deep, unconditional care for her people was the one what made her so beloved. All leaders could rule with hearts of ice and hands of steel - but could they also act human? Non-superior, everyday people who deals with the struggles of the crowds?   
  
Could they show the advantage of a heart radiating sunshine and soft hands?   
  
Once Zelda had calmed down, she decided to seek her own path and find out useful information on her own. Leaving the Town she walked all the way outside of the Desert, rented a horse, and stayed as low as she could. There were some advantages of being the Princess of Hyrule, but never in so unforgiving times. She took on a fake name she changed every time a different roof sheltered her from the cold of the night - all that untill she finally reached Kakariko Village.   
  
It was a gloomy, damp afternoon, three days after she left the gateway of the Desert. At first her mind was overflowing with furious thoughts, disbelief, injustice, unfairness, worry, above all... Running away really seemed like the bad idea, and now both of them did it. Link didn’t know she was here, and she had no idea where he went either; it made her heart crumble when Zelda thought about never seeing him again.   
  
After everything they said to eachother - after letting in one another she truly believed nothing could pull them apart - nothing, but the needs of Hyrule. It was about time that the Princess reclaimed her rightful throne. She could do it alone, couldn’t she?  
  
Thinking more about it, it was clear for Zelda that she would never succeed alone. That’s why she thought about Impa.  
  
The sound of wooden windchimes clattered lightly in the afternoon breeze when Zelda reached the gates of the Village. Her memories washed over her with a deep exhale and a frown. Here, she wouldn’t be known as anyone else - here, she was Zelda.  
  
It was foolish to think that she could pass by the gates without anyone stopping her. Ever since her disappearance things have gotten real serious, and security checks were obliged to spot Yiga intruders from getting inside safe walls.  
  
– “Stop right there!”  
  
Two guards stood under the wooden gate, blocking her way with hands raised, helmets pulled deep into their faces to help with hiding their identity. Zelda narrowed her eyebrows and pulled back the bridle of her colorful steed, Kant. A silent whinny was audible from him.  
  
– “We’ll have to ask you to dismount so we can check your identity.”  
  
That was expected.  
  
On her way she retrieved some new clothes, light Hylian armor in dark colors, something to keep her dry from the heavy storms and cold. A hood was covering most of her features, but once she leapt off her horse with a swift movement, she pulled it back a little. The guards stepped in examining her for the span of a few minutes, then an anxious grunt was audible from one of them.  
  
– “Could this be..?”  
  
– “No, no way. This must be a disguise.”  
  
– “Let’s take her inside.”  
  
– “The Elder wouldn’t want us to bother her with something like this. We should finish with her right here.”  
  
Zelda swallowed hard. The men started arguing heavily, and her eyes widened. Her, in a disguise? Could they really think she was a Yiga soldier in a well-made costume? She raised her hands defensively in front of her, and the guards shifted into an offensive stance before she could say anything.  
  
– “Don’t move!”   
  
One of them howled, aiming at her torso with the head of a sharp spear.   
  
– “I’m no Yiga!”  
  
Zelda shrieked, her breath hitching. The two of them looked at eachother, and one grabbed her forcefully by the wrist.  
  
– “We’ll see about that.”  
  
There was no point in standing up to them - despite her gaining back some of her weight and strength, she was still very weak. The man on the left dragged her through the village without stopping once while the other disappeared with Kant. She couldn’t prove her identity, as she had no physical evidence she could shownow. With her short hair and overall smaller size there was noone who could stand up to her claim. Noone, but Impa....   
  
The great door of the building was pushed open in a single motion, and not even a moment later she found herself dropped on her knees. In the fall she fell on her wrists, which now ached as she raised her eyes at the guard on her side, almost growling. This was no treatment!  
  
– “Are you out of your mind?! You have no rights to throw me around like that!”   
  
Zelda uttered at the guard, eyes angrily shining. He acted like he didn’t hear anything at all.   
  
– “This Yiga somehow managed to disguise itself as the lost Princess!”  
  
The guard reported, his sight continously set on the Elder. Ever since the Calamity was over Zelda had no chance to come and see Impa - day by day she always had something to do, and going on a journey to see Hyrule once again was a distant wish she had. Now, looking up to her dear Impa made her heart quiver in it’s place. In her visions she’s seen her many times, guiding Link on his adventures once he was awake - but only now did she realize Impa might not recognize her anymore.   
  
– “Whoever this might be indeed looks like a perfect copy of the Princess...”  
  
She creaked on a weak voice, head turning to one side. Zelda’s jaw was on the ground as she noticed a   young girl, who exactly looked like Impa when she was in her ages of youth. How was this possible? By the shock Zelda couldn’t close her mouth, and her wildly beating heart refused to calmdown as well.  
  
– “Please bring me my Ocarina...”  
  
Impa whispered, her hands neatly folded on her lap. Despite her age she looked great, Zelda thought. She felt speechless.  
  
The girl climbed up the stairs and disappeared somewhere for a few minutes. Time passed by heartwrenching for her - a century elapsed, and only now did Zelda realize how old was she as well. Once the Sheikah female returned she held a beige coloured cloth in her hands, which she handed over to Impa upon stopping by her side.  
  
– “If you are the real Zelda, then you must remember the lullaby I used to play for her when she was younger. Should you not be her, the consequences will be great.”  
  
With slow movements she unfolded the instrument, ran her fingers on it’s delicate curves, then held out her hand for Zelda to take.  
  
The guard pulled her up violently from her kneel, and with a bothered movement she forced herself out of his grasp. She stepped forward, and took the Ocarina from her hands. It’s been long - real long, but not even the cruel hands of time could erase her the peaceful song from her mind. Impa played this every time Zelda struggled with nightmares.  
  
She raised the light object to her lips, and with the right fingers holding the holes she started playing.  
  
For long moments everyone and everything went quiet, and something magical has taken over the people staying in the room. She held her eyes closed while playing, lightly swaying from one side to the other while _her own_ song played. It was certain after the first few notes that she was who she claimed to be. Playing this correctly, noone could accuse her of being someone else - but despite that so, nobody interrupted her untill she reached the end.   
  
Opening her eyes had proven to be difficult. Zelda knew that once she did it, her tears would start streaming down her cheeks - so she waited a few moments after the song was over, and then glanced at Impa again. It felt like both of them just realized how much time went by since last they’ve seen eachother. Zelda took a step forward and gently slid her shaking hand on Impa’s cheek, wiping it with her thumb.   
  
– “My child.. My _dear Zelda_...”   
  
She exhaled, squeezing her eyelids while her features wore the signs of a frown. This felt so bittersweet. Even if it was difficult for Impa, she’s shown no signs of struggling as she raised her arms to pull her into a warm hug. Her knees slid onto the pedestal the woman’s been sitting on and she inched closer, seeking the warmth of her embrace.   
  
– “I’m sorry that I never came...”   
  
Zelda squeaked, and she wasn’t mindful of their audience anymore. Impa’s hands slid on her back slowly, up and down in a kind motion. It was all that mattered.  
  
– “Ever since you disappeared I thought you were...”   
  
She knew exactly how Impa wanted to finish this sentence, but instead of letting her finish it Zelda shook her head violently, cheeks buried in her shoulders.   
  
– “Where’s Link?”   
  
The Elder asked, and this was when her heart grew truly heavy. They had too much to catch up on.   
  
But she was safe.  
  
Two weeks passed since her arrival in Kakariko Village. Soon enough everyone found out about her identity, and many stood up to her side in this fight against the unknown. She was given new clothes and a completely separate hut near to the Palace, and day by day her strength returned to her body. Zelda told Impa about how they ran away and spent weeks in the wilds moving from one location to another, staying low. She mentioned her loss of appetite and how she lost her mind and got a wound for the rest of her life. Paya - as she learned the gorgeous young Sheikah female’s name - suggested that she should see a doctor. Zelda told them everything - everything, besides how warm she got with Link. It was an aching memory, burning the deepest pits of her heart, now that he was far away. She was living in the dark, not knowing anything about his whereabouts or well-being. But ever since they parted, she started praying more times a day once again for his safety.  
  
If she had to guess, she would have said Link was in favor of the Goddess, beloved and deeply cherised by the entity herself, but it was more of a feeling than something she could physically prove. Link was a survival in any condition - so despite her worries she knew certainly they’d meet again.  
  
She wasn’t exactly looking for it.  
  
There was one advantage to being away from the Castle, though. She finally managed to have some free time to spend on her passion; science and research. The village was stuffed with information on all sorts of guardian devices, a pattern of their activity, if they’ve ever shut down - there was so much to do, so much to learn! A person with a blessed good mind left behind many notes on these guardians, their weaknesses, that their attention can be drawn away in many ways... It felt like a blessing to her to hear the brushing of sheets of paper, to smell the typical scent they had, to scribble and add her own opinion onto the research for long-long hours... It’s been just too beautiful.  
  
She wanted not to get back into her life. This tiny apartment was.. heaven, for her.  
  
Before she could get lost in a chapter based on their design of settings and memory, a faint knock was audible on the front door. Sliding everything aside after closing the book she walked up to the entrance, and opened it with a needlessly heavy heart. It was Paya.   
  
Spending time with the girl made Zelda feel cheerful - as if she had a friend finally of her own age! Paya, of course, was a little shy and very hard to get to talk, but once she felt safe in her presence, she let her tongue loose a tad. Every day, she visited her early to comb and design her hair into a Sheikah style, matching her warm, comfortable clothes as well, mostly playing in beige, red, and blue colors. Zelda enjoyed her time too much here, and she knew sooner or later it would end for good. She knew she didn’t belong here, but she ever so wished she did.  
  
Once the girl finished with tying her hair in many different ways, they left her place together.   
  
– “Grandmother isn’t feeling too well lately. The stress your disappearance caused made her heart heavy and she barely slept. I hope it’s nothing worse than exhaustion. She seems weaker now, than usual.”  
  
Paya’s words weren’t comforting at all. Noone wanted to pinpoint it, but Zelda vanishing in an assault made quite some people worried - a second outbreak, some said, too soon after Ganon was gone. Guilt was making it harder to swallow, harder to breathe as they made their way up to the Palace in a span of a few minutes.   
  
Her peaceful times, of course, couldn’t last long. Entering the place a sight greeted her what made her heart crumble. She gulped, while her feet rooted into the ground, and a worried yet somehow relieved expression sat up to her face. It made sense that he’d come here first, if he couldn’t find her trace alone.   
  
It took just moments longer until he realized the arriving duo - in the end, it was just her, as Paya felt like she had no business in their conversation now. The look on Link’s face spoke of everything he felt, and Zelda’s never seen him this way before.  
  
His eyebrows were narrowed, lip straighter than a line, and those gorgeous cerulean orbs were now glassy, overflowing with concern. Zelda shook her head lightly. She didn’t want to have this conversation. Her chest was jumping and falling because of how guilty and hurt she felt.  
  
– “I thought you’d stay put.”  
  
Was that a crack in his voice? Link gulped, and thrown his sword onto the ground, making it clatter against the wooden boards. She squeezed her eyes shut, and stood there afraid to open up.  
  
– “I’m not a child anymore.”  
  
Zelda murmured on a low voice, glancing at Link timidly.  
  
– “Even children understand the risk of travelling alone. You made yourself a target-board. You could have died.”  
  
His words were harsh, dripping with worry.  
  
– “But I didn’t.”  
  
Actually, she was very much fine on her own. Well, if she didn’t think about the fact how insomniac she felt in the days followed of their parting. Link shook his head in disbelief at her behavior, and then turned his back on everyone, leaving.  
  
His way of calming down was always like this. Going outside to exhaust his body so much he had no energy to be angry anymore. Seeing him acting so strange made Zelda guilty beyond anticipation, and once his body passed by hers without even a moment of glance at her, she realized how serious he felt about her.  
  
Link might have thought she really died out there on her own somewhere. It was stupid to leave.  
  
For both of them.  
  
She knew their upcoming conversation will be a bloody battle between two stubborn lovers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i watched too much detroit: become human lately and goddamn i fell out of the fandom. i need to find my way back, i really want to get to the end of this.


	10. Burning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i sat down and typed for 3 hours straight. this is my end result. i enjoyed writing it a lot - hope you guys will as well.

Everyone had their eyes on her once he left the room. She felt their glances as she turned her back on them, and while shaking her head, her breathing grew so heavy she could inhale and exhale only in very tiny breaths. Her ribs felt tightly bound around her solar plexus, and she was on the verge of suffocating. Zelda felt like crying again.  
  
She could simply never deal with her guilt. It was unfair to leave her behind - and it was stupid for her to leave, but she was angry, she felt terrible, and something had to be done... Sitting around was never a thing of hers - she was a stubborn person who would never let others do her job. Link was right, but she was right as well. Both of them were rightfully furious - but he found solace in exhausting himself, and she found solance in him. Not that he was in her reach anymore - he stormed out of the village, probably to clean up a few monster camps with his own hands to make it even a little difficult.  
  
Okay, maybe that was just an image in her head. She’s never actually seen Link angry - he could have stood on the edge of a cliff ready to jump as well. He could do anything and she still wouldn’t know about it - so why did it feel like such an aching pain in her chest when she did the exact same thing?  
  
For the rest of the day she locked the door on herself. She didn’t respond to the knocks, to the calls of the guards, nothing. Instead of working on her research she put it all aside, and on a clean, blank sheet, she started just scribbling.  
  
_I remember all those times when I was continously told to focus on my duty. No matter what people said to me, their sentences always ended in “After all, that’s what’s the best for you.” Throughout my life everyone constantly wanted the best for me, yet noone ever realized it would have done more to let me live on my own a little. The praying, the royal duties, the harsh treatment from my own father even when he knew I’ve overdone myself... He lost sight of the fact that I had no teacher - no guide to show me a path what was hidden from my own eyes. All he could ever care about bringing me down - saying that people whisper behind my back, they call me a heir of nothing but failure... I know it’s not right to be angry with him - but I can’t stop wondering how different it would have been if people gave me space to breathe._  
  
_At first, I hated the idea of an escort. It wasn’t just an ordinary escort, an everyday knight - but the appearance of the Darkness Sealing Sword... It was beyond comprehension. I was angry, because anytime I tried to escape it, but it always reminded me that I couldn’t be succesful when it came to my own destiny. Now I understand, that it wasn’t right to relieve my stress on him - and I wish I could tell that to my younger self. I would say, “Instead of running away from it, try to get to know him. Because as hard as it is to believe, he is the key to your success.” The time I could spend with Link made me feel different - as if I wasn’t a Princess with a quest what would change Hyrule’s future forever. The sights he’s shown me - the tricks he taught me - the way he opened up to me was the most wonderful time of my life._  
  
_It’s strange how everything’s always out of control when we find eachother over and over again. Calamity Ganon was on the verge of rising when I finally admitted my feelings to myself - an ambush in order to take my head when I finally admitted my feelings to him. I wish people, including me could just stop being afraid - I wish we could step up to show everything we feel. When things were normal, we had nothing to be afraid of - the upcoming fairs and markets, or just local farmer’s problem never moved us in ways that confessions were necessary before something lethal happened._  
  
_I’m afraid. Last time we ran away he almost lost his life. What if this time he is actually going to die saving me? I couldn’t live with that. If he was to go, I would go with him. Right now he surely doesn’t want to see me, yet I still crave the warmth of his hands, the searing look in his eyes filled with that mysterious, quiet passion... I want to feel the everlasting fire in the depths of his soul in the wilderness. I want the wilds to be us, and us to be the wilds._  
  
When a page was fully covered with her delicately shaped letters, she sighed. So many emotions hit the surface now that she was in a dire need of a walk. Changing her slippers to a pair of boots she pulled on a warm cardigan, and stepped outside of her tiny place. She locked the door firmly, checked on it to be sure, and dropping the keys into her pocket she took a move on.  
  
The sound of distant windchimes hit her ear as she strolled the muddy grounds of the village. Some people were sitting outside, all around the fire, and the scent of spicy meat reminded her that she didn’t eat all day. The laughter of the crowd filled her body now, painting a faint smile onto her lips. Maybe she should learn to let go of these struggles - of overthinking - of overanalyzing things. It was truly a killer of happiness.  
  
Zelda walked around for a while, before she found a perfect spot to ease her mind. She climbed up above the village to a hill, and sat down onto it’s edge. Somewhere behind her back a shrine sat idly, bathing in a bright blue color. It was only a little above the wooden buildings, but the sight on the design was stunning. She slid her hand under her chin and inhaled through her nose deeply. It didn’t hurt to think less - especially if it saved some of her soberness.  
  
Her eyes shifted from one house to the other, she glanced at the people around the fire, then looked at the Palace... She wished only a handful of land with a dozen of good people. It is her role to be a leader, to be a ruler - but all she ever wanted was to live free. It’s her duty to show path to her people, and it is her destiny to be a Queen - but what if.. she never wanted it? People kept on telling her things she had to do, she had to be - and she was never given the free will to make a decision on her own. How utterly annoying.  
  
– “I wish I could let go of the past....”  
  
She mumbled into the wind on a very low voice. It immediately got lost in the mild breeze, but she didn’t mind it. Hell, she wished it was that simple actually. After she closed her eyes to give over her senses, some footsteps moving through the tall grass was audible. If someone was to really end here right here and now, they wouldn’t bother with making a sound - she knew who was coming. Fear took over her excitement.  
  
A few moments later a low thump was to be heard next to her. That was the time when she looked to her side, a concerned expression slowly forming on her face. He seemed a lot calmer now, and it just made her even more guilty. She wished to be relieved just once by Link being angry - because whenever he held it back or just hid it under his stoic expression, Zelda just couldn’t help feeling worse. She wanted to hear the truth - what this made him feel. Was he afraid? Would he hate to see her gone?  
  
It was a continous question on her mind - because she never thought anyone would ever miss her if she was gone. Not once in her life did she get close to someone - people of her own age the least. In the end, she wished atleast Link to feel something about her being gone.  
  
She sighed.  
  
– “How are you?”  
  
Her voice was barely above a whisper only for him to hear.  
  
He didn’t say anything, only a shrugging motion was visible. Her heart was shattering.  
  
– “Where have you been?”  
  
She rustled, her fingers neatly wrapped in her lap. He lifted his hands - his knuckles had been covered with a thick layer of blood. Zelda swallowed. Any nearby monsters around were unlucky to be around now.  
  
– “Are you not going to say anything to me again?”  
  
The emphasis on again was like an arrow in both of their hearts. What she wanted the least was things to be the way they were a century ago - Link silent, her struggling on the same thing over and over again.  
  
– “Why did you leave?”  
  
His voice was deep and husky. Zelda shuddered.  
  
– “I thought I could find out information on my own even if I couldn’t go with you.”  
  
This was her truly honest mind. She refused to glance away from him - yet this time, despite how Link always used to stare at her, his eyes fixated on the horizon.  
  
– “Do you realize why did we decide like that?”  
  
– “Do you realize that I don’t need anyone to make decisions over me?”  
  
Yeah, that was it. She squeezed her eyelids again and took a deep breath.  
  
– “Zelda.”  
  
Him saying her name still rose goosebumps on her skin.  
  
– “I wanted you to stay there because I care about you. That threat was imminent - I couldn’t... I just couldn’t let you go there. If anything would have went wrong, you...”  
  
Guilt. The bound reappeared around her ribs once again, and her breath hitched. Of course he had to guilt-trip her now with saying that he cares and he just wanted her to be safe. She gulped multiple times in a row.  
  
– “The same could have happened to you. I wanted to be there to make sure you come out in one piece.”  
  
– “Yeah, and I wanted you to stay behind so I knew yo would stay in one piece.”  
  
This was to be a never-ending arguement between them. One of them wanted this, the other wanted that, and they both ended up hurt in the end. Compromise didn’t exist between them, because there was no solution to what they’ve been struggling on.  
  
– “Their base was of no use. It was empty. They likely abandoned it, expecting that I would go there sooner or later.”  
  
So at last they both got horribly mad for absolutely nothing. A struggling grunt escaped her throat - she hoped that he found something - anything, but... Slowly all of her hopes were fading away.  
  
– “Great...”  
  
She exclaimed, turning her head to the side, away from him.  
  
– “Hyrule isn’t safe anymore. We can’t trust anyone but ourselves.”  
  
How could it come to this again? The spread of the Yiga, the fields of Hyrule dangerous once again... Like a bad, grotesque joke.  
  
– “Mhm.”  
  
She hummed on a rather low voice, her mind completely elsewhere. Why was he stating facts - why weren’t they working on their issues? There was so much to talk about, yet both of them just sat there in choking silence.  
  
Long minutes passed by when she finally decided to speak, after swallowing a lump in her throat.  
  
– “I love you.”  
  
The way her voice resonated in the evening breeze brought a magical sound with it. Link turned his head into her direction, and after all that time, his expression softened.  
  
– “I knew it was a bad idea to leave. I just... couldn’t stay there with everyone staring at me, judging me for my mistakes and the failure I am. I’m sorry, Link. I didn’t mean to hurt you - I just wish this nightmare to be over...”  
  
Tears started to burn her eyes again. She blinked multiple times in a row before exhaling through her mouth, forcing those choking emotions to stay inside.  
  
– “I can imagine how you felt when you were forbidden to come. But please understand, that you are the beacon of light Hyrule needed and still needs - we can’t.. I can’t risk your life in a stupid expedition, Zelda. If you were lost, then everything would be lost.”  
  
His words were just suffocating her. A low, distorted breath escaped her throat and then she burst out in tears again. She hated how she couldn’t contain her feelings, she absolutely despised how weak and miserable she seemed.. Zelda shook her head with a malfromed expression on her features.  
  
She understood.  
  
– “As long as these stars will be shining above our heads, I will love you. Please, stop running away.”  
  
Not only did he trample over the shattered pieces of her heart, but he also made it impossible to hate him for it. It was their fault - both of them had a role in it, and as much as she hated herself for this she hated Link too. He had his way in swordmanship as he had it with words - it was just impossible to excel at so many things at the same time.  
  
She just could not refuse giving her heart to him.  
  
His touch felt like the gentleness of the wind as he covered her shoulders with his arm, pulling her close to his side. She was so weak when it was about Link - and at the same time, he was the source of all of her strength. A guiding light on an unknown path - a leather bracer on her arm as she drew back the bow - the cloak covering her from the night sky - the unpredictable shine in her emerald orbs - the future, he was.  
  
Thirty minutes later Link was washing his hands in her kitchen, his stuff eating up all the space in the tiny living room. The reminder she wrote for herself Zelda packed to the file of her research, and then put it all away.  
  
He rinsed his face, scrubbed the dried blood from his arms, got rid of the stained shirt and pulled on another one. Link seemed to feel at home almost immediately - it was easy if your home was not a place, but a person. She watched him moving around comfortably with a hand under her chin - and his returned sight made her realize that she’d been staring. A wacky smile curved his lips as he throw the rug from his hands, and approached her slowly.  
  
The coziness of her temporarily home made both of them relax - a few candles were lit, and it gave a mysterious shine to his approaching figure. The simplest of his actions caused her heartbeat to rise above normal, and he seemed to be satisfied by that. In that moment, all was forgotten. His back arched as he leaned down to her and his dry, chamomile scented hands cupped her cheeks with a warm brush. She raised her own hand to stroke over his - the skin on his knuckles were somewhat missing due to the brawl, but it would heal in no time.  
  
It was a likely uncomfortable motion, so in a matter of seconds she rose to her feet, hands sliding over to his body to twirl and attach behind his nape. Before this state wasn’t a requirement for either of them - but now, both of them were starving for affection. The two weeks they spent apart felt like an absolute eternity - and to be in his arms again was a blessing by the Goddess.  
  
They shared a kiss, followed by another, it was a silent confession of need and care, a wordless claim of eachother, a breathless plea for a neverending moment...  
  
Once Zelda opened her eyes again her lips were still wet and she was out of breath. He waited no longer than a second before another assault on her jaw, sinking to her neck. Obediently she dropped her head backwards giving some space to him - meanwhile excited hitches broke the usually calm pattern of her breathing. His lips were somewhat wet still as he descended on her, hands firmly holding her back while bending her body softly.  
  
There were certain things which simply could not be explained with words. As his teeth gingerly skimmed on her skin she gripped into his hair, chest falling and rising heavily. She kept her eyes shut, teeth sank into her bottom lip due to the sensitivity of her neck.   
  
– “I know it’s dumb but I was so afraid that I’d never see you again...”  
  
Zelda exhaled, her chest tightly pressed against his. He didn’t stop in motion - now his lips were pressing warm kisses onto her collar. Her body couldn’t stop shaking.  
  
– “I thought about all the things I wanted and possibly lost... It scared me.”  
  
Him kissing her with such a heave didn’t stop her from talking - it actually encouraged her more to talk now.  
  
– “And... And...”

Despite how hard she tried to continue her explanation, she just couldn’t - only inarticulate, soft sighs left her throat as she gritted her teeth a little.  
  
– “Stop thinking.”  
  
Link murmued against her skin on a husky voice, making all of her body break out in flames. By this point she just couldn’t help her excitement welling in her core - she didn’t want to at all. After all, she deserved to live a little, no?  
  
Suddenly he pulled away and placed a hand on her cheek. His thumb brushed on her skin as he took hold of her hand - the wildfire in his eyes was let free to turn everything into ashes near him.  
  
Not ever before did Zelda want to burn herself so badly.  
  
The sound of naked feet rushed up the stairs, followed by a thump on the mattress. She was on top, he lovingly caressed her sides. If it was any brighter in the room her deep blush would have been visible - it turned seriously flushed once she felt that she wasn’t the only one getting excited. Despite how much she fantasized about making out with him, this felt all too real all of a sudden. She swallowed hard, her thighs uneasily quivering on his.  
  
As shameful as it was, being completely untouched at the age of one-hundred and twenty, she couldn’t deny it. Simply feeling him under her like this, sharing a excitement as one, Zelda felt way more embarassed than she should have - sooner or later it would have come to this anyways. As much as she thought about it happening, comforting herself about the situation, she couldn’t strip off her shyness. His hands traveled to her face to cup it softly. A reassured smile sat up to her lips.  
  
She wouldn’t have imagined them making peace so swiftly. But everything was so easy with Link - he didn’t overthink. If he did, he did a great job on hiding it - he always acted upon his own will, showing a path to her what she could follow if she wished so to. This was one of her wildest dreams coming true - and this time only she could be the one telling no to herself.  
  
– “I want to make love with you.”  
  
Her words were low, followed by a kiss into his palm - and the reaction to them was priceless. His chest rose and fall heavily, making her timidly grin. He was adorable - the way his pupils widened, his lips parted, his tendons moved on his neck... It was just simply excitement - excitement for her - what made this moment as intoxicating as it was.  
  
Link nodded softly - he wasn’t going to force something she didn’t want, of course. But her saying it was entirely different - her wanting it meant freedom for them.  
  
If not forever, but for the night, certainly.


	11. Bittersweet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my god, it's been months !!!! i lost all my muse for writing, for botw, for everything honestly, the exam period got the best of me, but now i have some plans for the story... only a few, actually, but it's something atleast. i'm not sure where this will lead to, but i've always been mostly spontaneous with it, so... let's just hope it won't take months again to upload something. thanks for the support, all the kudos and views. make sure to leave a comment if you liked this chapter; i hope to bring the next one real soon for you all. untill that, i wish you a beautiful day ! (-:

How many times did she fantasize about this? In the dead of the night, surrounded by a calmly snoozing Castle, how many times did Zelda think about _it_  happening? As much as she despised him at first, there was no denial of his shapes and features. He was fit, tall, brave, lacking obnoxious, annoying traits most men showed while they tried to flirt... Link was dreamy, and even though there wasn’t much time for her to think about such things back in the days, somehow his thought always found a way into her mind. Wrapped in her silky sheets, golden flow of hair spread on the mattress, eyes squeezed, core heated... He carved his way into her nights without even trying, and with that the phase of denial began.  
  
Looking down at him made her heart shift into her throat. Was this real? Or was she back in her old bed, in her old life, alone, struggling? A shaky breath later they switched, all thanks to him. Grabbing her by the hips he takes control into his hands, cerulean orbs dimly reflecting the candlelight. That jawline, those lips, the way he looks at her as if she was the only girl in the whole wide world... Nothing’s been said or done, but Zelda’s intoxicated, slowly losing it only by the tension sparking electricity between them. A quiet inhale, his hand under her chin, thumb caressing her jaw, eyes fixated on him. Link was always very difficult to read; he’s made sure to hide his emotions, and it was a great obstacle now. Zelda swallowed.  
  
– “Have you ever...”  
  
A hitch in her low murmur, a gulp, flustered glance away as if the wall was a lot more interesting. Link holds back a chuckle, turning her sight back onto him with a single motion.  
  
– “I have.”  
  
A mixture of emotions are washing over her now. Jealousy? Relief? Eagerness? It was good to know that one of them knew what was coming - she had no idea about how this was supposed to go. Besides the very basics, of course, only horribly delusional images appeared in her head of pain and blood. There wasn’t an explanation for it, she was simply scared of the unknown. Also, Zelda couldn’t help wondering about who might have been the first one to take his. She was a lucky girl certainly.  
  
– “If anything makes you uncomfortable...”  
  
He cuts the sentence, painting a kind smile onto her lips.  
  
– “I’m sure there won’t be such.”  
  
Satisfaction and amusement sat up onto his face, accompanied by a grin.  
  
– “Despite your trust in me, Princess, I’m still asking you to tell me if something bothers you.”  
  
He was so soft, playing around, melting hearts like he was born to conquer... Zelda giggled. Her cream coloured fingers softly wrapped around his hand on her chin, a nod with a reassuring smile set into his direction. All of it was just so meaningful - so full of love, care, appreciation that Zelda was sure she wouldn’t forget this moment until her last day.  
  
An arch in his back and his lips slipped on hers again, her arms twirling around his neck to keep him there while his right journeyed down on her side, left supporting his body next to her figure. As long as she wanted this kiss to be, it was cut short - and there he was again. Ocean blue eyes staring at her, glimmering in the almost completely dark room. She gingerly ran her fingers through his dirty blonde locks.  
  
– “What’s on your mind, Hero?”  
  
She whispered onto his lips, noses brushing in a loving motion. A fast smooch, then he was losing himself in the pools of her emerald eyes once again.  
  
– “You’re more gorgeous than the Goddess herself.”  
  
A twitch in her stomach as well as her throat, and warmth started spreading on her cheeks. It would have been really hard not to blush around him, and nearly impossible as well.  
  
Zelda was left speechless in that moment, ever so flustered she couldn’t keep looking at him anymore. A burst of chuckle and her dark, velvety eyelashes brush against eachother now as his lips seal onto her jawline.  
  
– “You carry so much without breaking. I admire you.”  
  
It was a whisper, only for her to hear as his warm kisses showered her skin.  
  
– “You think about others so selflessly. I respect you.”  
  
From left to right his lips slid on her jawline, making her heart shake in her chest.  
  
– “You’re curious by nature, and smarter than anyone I’ve had the chance to know.”  
  
A soft grunt was audible from her as her slender fingers tenderly gripped his shoulders.  
  
– “I can’t help falling in love with you more day by day.”  
  
It was her turn to respond, mind high on his sensation, thighs quaking in realization. Her sentence is followed by a sharp inhale, and the welcoming feeling of his warm lips on hers now. Kissing him was heaven, and if it felt so good she considered it a sin, she couldn’t help wondering how everything else would feel like with him.  
  
Suddenly, Zelda had no more questions anymore. No more doubts about wanting to do it. As a woman, there was nothing else what was to be given to show dedication and love. Handing herself over from top to bottom, letting her innocence to be taken, it was his, and only his.  
  
Right in that moment, she knew she would never love anyone else again.  
  
A lovers nest is never to be bothered; while being ever so busy with eachother, the village around them came to life. The sound of rushing steps echoed through the grounds, accompanied by the murmur of many gathering in front of the Palace. A dozen of the night duty’s guards flowed to the entrance while Paya stood in the way. Her eyes were glassy, legs shaking.  
  
– “Terrible pain, it must have been... She’s been strong, until the very last minute.”  
  
A woman whispered on a low voice, dressed in white, a broken-down expression on her face.  
  
– “Before setting foot to the spirit realm, she insisted on grabbing a feather and ink. Her lasts words are now sealed. Even now, we must follow her instructions. Especially now.”  
  
Another one followed, placing a hand on the previously speakers shoulder. The rest of the night was filled with the pitter-patter of rain against the muddy fields, as if the skies were also mourning the loss of a great leader and an exceptional friend.  
  
They’ve awoken to a strangely grey morning. Her back was aching by the twisted position she was in, which actually resulted in waking her up. A slightly annoyed, somewhat tired sigh left her throat as she started moving around, tossing herself to the side, meeting face to face with him.  
  
She just couldn’t help it - a deep, red blush crawled on her cheeks as she inhaled sharply, everything from last night coming back to her. Zelda gulped, holding back a stupid grin. It was fantastic. A whole lot better than she originally imagined it to be; it felt like something she could honestly get used to doing... But only with him, of course.  
  
There was no way of falling back to sleep, so instead of such, she decided to get up. Her naked feet was quiet against the wooden boards as she made her way downstairs, hair still a mess, clothes mostly missing. From the bathroom she retrieved a gown, tying it tightly around her waist, and with that so, her morning routine began. She straightened her golden locks, washed her face, made breakfast for two like Link did so many times for them... It just felt right. The entire situation they’ve been in was out of context; calmly in a tiny wooden hut, just the two of them, without a care in the world... A part of Zelda ached to run away with him and never look back.  
  
With the usage of a Hearty Radish, some herbs, mushrooms and meat she prepared Hearty Wild Greens, still steaming on the counter. If she had to guess, Link haven’t had sleep properly in a long time if he didn’t wake up to her messing around in the kitchen. Not that she minded it, honestly. Having some time and space to think about what happened and where they could possibly go from this was nice. From time to time, a wild grin decorated her lips. He really did love her, and this time it was also well-proven. Things were looking up, and as long as they were together, she felt invincible.  
  
Carefully sorting the food into two wooden bowls, she was interrupted mid-process with two quiet knocks on the door. Sweat was rising on her forehead as she put the pot down, approaching the door with gentle steps. Upon opening it up, an unfamiliar face greeted her. She raised her index finger to her lips, indicating to be as silent as possible, and then stepped out in front of the door, lightly closing it behind her.  
  
– “I did not mean to bother you, Princess, but....”  
  
There was a lump in Zelda’s throat. Bother, he said?  
  
– “The Great Impa, she...”  
  
This couldn’t end well.  
  
– “In the middle of the night, she set off to her journey through the Spirit Realm... Her last words for you are sealed off in her chambers. See them as soon as possible, if you may.”  
  
It was too much to handle at the moment. Zelda shook her head in disbelief, body laid against the door now to find support in it. Impa was dead? But how? Paya did mention her being weaker, but... She wouldn’t have thought it’d happen so soon. Especially when she finally started feeling better. With a swift bow, the guardsmen left, leaving her dumbstruck. She could have asked meaningless things, mostly of information they had no knowledge about. Before too many eyes would be set on her she stepped back into the house, closing the door in an instant.  
  
Inside now, her eyes slid onto the half naked features of Link standing still at the middle of the stairs. His locks were all over the place, and his eyes were still heavy with sleep. All of a sudden too many emotions hit her, and she set her back againt the door, sinking to the floor slowly, eyes staring only forward.  
  
That was it for him. He rushed down the stairs, sliding his warm hands on her knees. Looking up at Link right now meant the only safety she could find all over Hyrule. Chest heavily rising and falling, Zelda took his hands into her own, shakily holding them.  
  
Her night’s been possibly the best she’d ever had ; and the morning she woke to started with horror.  
  
She didn’t have to get used to the mixture of such bittersweet emotions, right?


	12. Guidance

The elements were roaring. Violently screaming against the walls, rustling under the doorsteps, carrying a voice of grief. It could have been her own voice as well, she thought. Sank to the floor, legs pulled against her chest, at first she was angry. How could this happen? Why now? Everything seemed fine a minute ago - and now she felt like she was left without guidance once again. Only one string remained what tied her to her old life, to who she thought she was. Hitting the wall many times in uncontrollable fury, Zelda’s knuckles were decorated with tiny scars and bruises now. Her cries slowly weakened into quiet little sobs, then just staring in front of herself. Life was unfair. Link was nowhere. She couldn’t blame him, though. Everyone reacted differently to death. Her life’s been a paved way of sorrow, withered flowers, death upon death, failure upon failure, yet she could never get used to the thought of not seeing her loved ones again.  
  
Impa was a powerful mother figure. She couldn’t have asked for a better role model than Urbosa. They were the ones who guided her on her way, and they were all gone. Her arms quaked around her legs as she sniffed, the tears dried on her cheeks. It was such an empty feeling. Suddenly, heavy footsteps appeared on the wooden porch outside, making her assume what, or more like who was coming home.  
  
Silence filled the air between them. When he closed the door behind him his sword hit the ground in a haste, eyes looking for her. Their eyes met, and there wasn’t anything to be said. He approached her with quick steps, then fell to his knees before reaching her. His hands were bloody, there was dust in his hair, dirt covered his clothes. Zelda thought in that moment that her heart will fall out of her chest. Desperately she rose to her knees, crawling into his embrace. This side of Link was something she’s never seen before. So vulnurable, he seemed, as his cold nose brushed her neck and arms wrapped around her waist. It felt like her presence somewhat managed to calm him down, as his breathing eventually slowed down to barely audible.   
  
– “What happened?”  
  
Zelda whispered, her chin resting on Link’s shoulder, eyelids closed, fingertips stroking his nape. She knew  he used to work his way through pain, usually wiping out monster camps, but this time he seemed to be in a lot worse state than any other time before. Pulling back, looking at him made her heart ache. Little dots of red were splattered across his cheeks, and his eyes were welling with inaudible sadness. Zelda was sure she wouldn’t get an answer out of him now - seeing him like this was more intimacy than she could ever ask for, anyways. Shaking her head, a forced smile sat up onto her lips.   
  
– “Let me help you clean up.”   
  
With that, for the first time in hours, she stood up from her place. Strangely, Link didn’t resist her offer - instead, he started getting rid of his clothes. Zelda heated water, which she eventually poured into a glass bowl, additionally mixing pressed herbs with it. In the meantime, Link moved over to sit in front of the fireplace, in which the wood was cozily crackling. Zelda sat down by his side with a clean rug in her hands, as well as a bottle of disinfectant. His glance sank down to her figure, and the smile she offered earlier still lingered on her lips. His hands cupped half of her cheek, thumb rolling up and down on her skin slowly. It was so bittersweet, her tears started choking her again. His chest and arms were hinted with purple bruises - no serious cuts, just smaller scars and bloodshots. Dipping the cloth into the hot substance, she strained it, and then softly set it against his left shoulder. Letting her cheek go, he placed himself into a resting position, not even flinching.  
  
They were sitting there for a while in silence, avoiding eyecontact. Taking hold of one of his hands, as she started wiping it over and over again to clean his skin, Zelda sighed.  
  
– “I don’t know what to do anymore. Whenever I felt helpless, I could turn to Impa and she would somehow always tell me what was the right thing to do. Now, I feel so lost in this darkness her absence left us in, and she isn’t here to guide me anymore. It’s pathethic, I know, but...”  
  
There couldn’t be any ‘but’-s. There was no reason, no explanation why she couldn’t stand alone - being so dependant on others was a continous downside, no matter how hard she tried to be independant, it always ended wrong. Link’s cerulean orbs were waiting for her to finish what she started, but Zelda couldn’t get to the end of it. Instead, she just kept on treating his wounds.   
  
The sky was dust grey, slowly turning dark blue only so in the end the darkness could take over every last light. After a while, the silence surrounding them became unbearable for her. Zelda politely thanked him for the quick meal he made for the two of them, and left. Link didn’t ask questions or kept her from it, after all, he clearly knew that time spent alone was a necessity. Her brown boots were worn out, and so was she, in all honesty. Walking in the village knowing how things have changed made Zelda’s heart crumble. Parts of her craved the company of Link, the scent of his skin or how his eyes crawled under her skin, but the silence sitting between them was eating her up - she had to get away.  
  
Approaching the palace she felt a lump in her throat. Many guards were on duty that night, but they didn’t stop her from entering. People were everywhere - the stairs, the porch, inside and outside both. Everyday people mourning, ordinary folks going through the tough process of loss. Paya was in the front, seemingly she already finished talking and now was just gripping a cloth tissue in her hands. It was a goodbye ceremony before the soul would finally cross the border of the spirit realm. It was thought that people who haven’t gotten proper burials couldn’t find peace in the afterlife - and the people of this little village could never let that happen to their once beloved leader.  
  
Once it was over, and the people flooded outside for fresh air, light chatter filled the square again, and Zelda approached Paya once the young Sheikah finished the rest of her duties.  
  
– “P-princess!”   
  
She hastily bow(past tense) her head. Zelda was amazed that despite how exhausted she seemed both physically and mentally, she could still pay attention to the annoyance of formalities. Sliding a hand onto the female’s upper arm, Zelda gave her a comforting yet sad smile.  
  
– “Please excuse my absence from the ceremony. I had something urgent to attend to.”  
  
Only half of her excuse was actually true. Public ceremonies made Zelda weaker than usual, all the emotions she tried so hard to contain broke out usually - the remembrance ceremony for the Champions and all lives lost during the Great Calamity was the last public event she attended to. Guilt tightened her chest now, knowing that her actions were in fact disrespectful.   
Paya shook her head, indicating that there was no need to apologise.  
  
– “It is known to my people how dearly you loved my Grandmother. Though her passing to the spirit realm makes our hearts ache as one, it’s clear to all of us that it must hurt you the most.”  
  
Despite how embarassed and insecure she was usually, right now her thoughts were collected. Her words made Zelda’s gestures shift in less than a moment. She swallowed back her tears.  
  
– “Is there anything I could do for you?”  
  
Zelda’s voice was shaking as her emerald orbs tried to read Paya’s expression. The young female raised her hands while shaking her head.  
  
– “Listen to me. No matter how much it hurts, you must remain strong, even when the tears are choking you, you have to tell everyone that things will be alright. You have to show strength, a path to follow for your people, especially in grim times like this. But remember, strength doesn’t mean insensitivity. When my Mother passed many years ago an entire kingdom mourned her death, and instead of letting people in to fill the space her absence created, my Father closed all doors, locking everyone out, including his own daughter. It’s never the solution to hide away from the world when we’re hurt.”  
  
The tiny room was filled with her voice resonating, reflecting both sadness and wisdom learned the hard way. Paya’s eyes were welling with tears, though she remained silent, only nodding to Zelda’s words.  
  
– “We’ll be leaving the next nightfall. I wish you good luck.”  
  
Zelda added slowly, already taking a step back to leave the Palace. Before reaching the entrance door though, Paya stopped her.  
  
– “Princess! There’s something my Grandmother left for you... Noone’s seen what’s inside it. Whatever it contains... She must have wrote them down in one of her last moments. May the Goddess keep both of  you safe on the rest of your journey.”  
  
With that, the girl handed Zelda an unsealed, crumbled letter. She took it with a nod, and then left in haste, making her way through the crowd.   
  
Link wasn’t sleeping when she went upstairs. He seemed to be writing something into a heavy leather journal, stopping not long after she entered his vision. Without a word, Zelda sat down onto the bed, placing the piece of paper into his hand, worry making her breathing heavier. Their eyes met for a split second, making her Zelda turn her gaze away almost immediately.   
  
She heard how he unfolded the paper, reading it’s content. A moment later his warm hands stroked over hers, handing the paper back. Zelda’s eyelids were squeezed ever until she gained enough courage to open them. A few tears fell onto her fist and a deep sigh was audible right after it.  
  
When she looked at the paper, the note read:  
  
 _Where it begun, shall it end. Where your weakness lies, shall save you. You must do what’s right for them._ _  
_ __  
The words were deformed, the ink spilled on the paper, and the edges were crumbled.  
  
Looking at Link, she felt even more lost than before. He pushed everything to the side, raising an arm out to her, which she immediately took. Crawling into his embrace finally released all the emotions she tried keeping back all evening long. His fingers gently stroked her hair as her sobs were absorbed in his shoulders. She expected no words from him - the way he planted tiny kisses into her hair, shushing her lightly was enough right now. Anything he could have said would have made her cry more, and that, both of them knew.   
  
They were laying in the bed, limbs all tangled up, his fingers still playing with her golden locks. She wasn’t crying anymore, her eyes were closed, but sleep couldn’t come so easily.   
  
– “You don’t need guidance.”  
  
Suddenly, he whispered these words to her. She shifted in place, turning to look at him in the dark.  
  
– “You said Impa isn’t here to guide you anymore - but Zelda, you don’t need guidance. You’ve grown to be yourself on your own - you’ve thrived on your own all your life. The way’s never been shown to you - but that never stopped you from exploring it on your own. You’re stronger than everyone I’ve ever known.”   
  
There was a lump in her throat, and tears were burning her eyes again. This time, she remained speechless. She wasn’t sure if Link expected her to answer or not, but he didn’t say anything else. Resting on his chest, fingers in her hair, she felt like she was home despite the cold world that surrounded her.   
  
An entire moon passed by. The weather grew colder, and the nights they’ve spent outside would have been unbearable without eachother’s warmth. Slowly the wilderness became their homes again, only this time it wasn’t as bad as before. They both knew what to do, she’s gotten used to how to cover their tracks, what sounds to pay attention to, how to hide from monsters, all in all, survival became their everydays, and somehow Zelda’s never felt so alive before. Right now, Zelda’s been wearing his cloak, wrapped up in it while Link sparked fire on the dry wood they’ve collected together earlier. The dancing flames reflected in her eyes as she stared at them, mesmerized. Bottles clattered in his bag, but it seemed like nothing could break her focus.  
  
Out of nowhere, Link jumped from his seat, his fingers tightly holding the grip of his sword. He looked around, making Zelda alert as well.  
  
– “You’ve chosen yourself a terrible disguise, Yiga.”  
  
The voice coming from the dense thicket was one she didn’t recognize. Link shifted into an offensive stance and Zelda reached out for his hand - it almost felt like their visitor only noticed her as she did that.  
  
– “It’s disrespectful to walk around in dead people’s skin. I shall make your deaths slow and painful, so you’ll carry this lesson to the Afterlife.”  
  
Zelda’s eyes widened, slowly raising to her feet, trying to identify the source of the voice. The light source so close to them blindened her vision, so the dark surrounding them was as thick as an endless fog. A moment later ropes twirled around her legs and arms out of nowhere, making both her and Link fall by the suddenly violent move. She hit the ground harder than expected - her vision turned dizzy and breathing grew out of control. The rope around her arms were digging into her bitemark scar, making her whine in pure pain. That seemed to trigger Link as well, grunts of struggle were audible from his direction - all of that for nothing.  
  
– “We’ve caught the infiltrators. Let’s head back to the Domain.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of time passed by once again - but on the other hand, I started having a muse for writing again. I think, I really hope we'll get to the end of this together. I've got some tricks & plans for you in my pocket, and I wish to show them to you as soon as possible.
> 
> The problem with me is that I can't give out half-done works. So whenever I start writing, and I'm not satisfied enough with the content, the way I put it, or how things are flowing, I usually restart the chapter from another point of view. This was the form I liked right now, and I'm hopeful that you've enjoyed reading as much as I've enjoyed writing.
> 
> I wish you all a great day / night, whenever you're reading it. Feel free to comment your thoughts & please correct me if you find something what doesn't make sense throughout the chapter. Thank you all for being with me on this journey - let's get to the end of it together. I love you guys.


	13. Where he came from

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This chapter contains a couple of graphic pictures, lots of angst, personally I cried a little while writing it too, hope it might have similar effect on you guys as well.  
> Besides that, enjoy =)  
> Any comments, kudos, subs & hits are appreciated! You're the best =) xoxo

An exhausting day out on the sun, it was. With every month passing by, the training got harder and harder - they were asking for more, and the ones who couldn’t deliver were sent away. After all, serving the King directly - being worthy to be the princess’ own appointed knight was no little deal. These were the two things Link heard every single day, over and over again. One part in the morning, the other in the evening. Escaping it was impossible - the head of the Royal Guard, a good, solid man, worthy of his reputation had an extraordinary talent in encouraging people while discouraging the at the same time.  
  
_If you aren’t willing to give your life for the Princess and her cause, what are you doing here?_ _  
__  
_ Death threat. Continously strained mind untill the point that nothing existed but discipline and manners. Straight posture. Polite behavior. Excellent surviving skills, unique swordsmanship, real talent. Scattered across the lands of Hyrule, only the best of the best, the most elite of them all could live up to the task.  
  
The Darkness sealing sword was like a cherry on top.  
  
_The higher the risk, the higher your reward will be. You either die like a hero, or live like a coward._ _  
__  
_ Sir Toddrick’s words almost haunted him at night, restless in his bed, muscles aching.  
His parents were good people - ordinary, but good. His father, a humble guardsman, and mother a housewife - their modest lifestyle gave Link the urge to work so hard that he’ll eventually be able to offer them the world. There were nights when they all sat in the gleaming starlight, talking about the big things in life.  
  
_Reputation._ _  
__  
__Responsibility._ _  
__  
__Family._ _  
__  
__Humbleness._ _  
__  
__Power._ _  
__  
_ His father’s sturdy hands gripping his shoulders, his mother’s soft palms cupping his cheek.  
  
_Don’t overpush yourself, my boy. You will not change this world all alone._ _  
__  
_ Those were his mother’s words. Some days he didn’t understand how did the drift of life push his parents together - complete opposites living in such harmony.  
  
_It’s love, what keeps us together. What makes us going. Love for eachother, and love for you, my dear. Even though we don’t agree always agree with your father, at the end of the day we remember the most important things. Together, we are stronger._ _  
__  
_ With strained ankles, bloodshots, scars, bruises, Link was there every day in the morning and in the evening, spending every given moment devoted to his training. Not for the power nor the money that came with it. Making sure that his parents will be able to live a worriless life on a little farm, away from the rapidly growing cities and communities was the only thing he wished. The cost didn’t matter.  
  
From day to day, the sun’s been kissing his skin. His locks became lighter, while his complexion turned into a cinnamonic hue. The life of the capital city has always been too much for him - the crowds, the noise, that distance he felt in his heart, away from his parents... He spent six months in that oversized stone prison - a castle, but that’s what it felt like for him. The wind wasn’t the same, nor was the scent or the sun. Every movement, every litthe thing reminded him of how far away his home’s been from him.  
  
_Your heart will be heavy and you will often miss the familiar sights, but the world won’t explore itself and your greatest opportunities aren’t laying over that little hill. You have to go out there, explore the dense thickets, swim in the deepest lakes, climb the highest mountains, fall in love with everyone and everything you meet on the way. And when your path will lead you home, we’ll be waiting for you with open arms, restless to hear your stories._ _  
__  
_ Sometimes he could still hear his mother’s words in his ears. The day before he left they’ve been sitting on the porch together, the sun beaming bright, watching the colorful garden playing in vivid greens reds and yellows, the wooden fence he built with his father, the tree he climbed and fell off atleast a thousand times. He wasn’t as young anymore - yet his mother still pulled him close as if he was a little child, laying his head on her chest, humming that same old melody. Her arms meant safety.  
  
Eventualyl, he made it. There wasn’t anyone else left in the finish line, but him.  
An utterly satisfying feeling, it was, to become the Princess’ appointed knight.  
Word of his fine swordsmanship spread over Hyrule. He’s seen everything the Kingdom hid, the races, the cultural differences, climates, danger and peace both. Made some friends along the way.  
One day after the appointment ceremony, he rode home horseback.  
  
A full year it’s been since he’s seen the familiar trees spotted alongside the road, the lake nearby, the hills, mountains, smoke rising from the cozy little village. He wore grandiose, shiny armor of royal blue and beautiful gold, just this once as he wasn’t quite the fan of it but he wanted his parents to _see,_ to know that he made it, and made it for them. _  
__  
__When your path will lead you home, we’ll be waiting for you with open arms._ _  
__  
_ His heart was pounding in his throat as the familiar sight of their humble little home grew as he approached. _Home. Home. Home._ There was a faint smile on his lips, absolutely unlike him - in the past months, he’s never had a reason to genuinely smile, but thinking about his mother, what a blessing her smile was, like warm sunshine stroking his cheeks... He couldn’t wait to see her again.  
  
_Don’t let this world change you. Be the change this world needs._ _  
__  
_ A mess, he stumbled upon. The front door out of it’s socket, broken into half. The curtains ripped, bloody foodprints on a white carpet. His heart pounding in his throat, still. Glass on the ground. Dirt, dust.  
  
That horrifying scream.  
  
Those burning tears.  
  
The panic in his voice.  
  
Anger. Emptiness. Hatred.  
  
It was a distorted position, he found his father in. Eyes rolled up, mouth open.  
  
His vision was blurry by the tears.  
  
_Home._ _  
__  
_ Glassy eyes, pale skin. Lifeless. Lungs airless, pulse missing.  
  
_Where?_ _  
__  
_ Bloody tiles. Handkerchief saying _Mathilde._ Her necklace missing. _  
__  
__I should never have left._ _  
__  
_ Dig. Throw. Dig. Throw.  
  
_I failed you._ _  
__  
_ Wrap them up. Close their eyes.  
  
_All of this happened because I wasn’t here._ _  
__  
_ His cries carried him through the night. The first rays of sunshine appearing on the horizon made the sky’s infinite canvas red. By morning, his sobs faded, leaving an echoing emptiness behind. There was a mound, in their garden. Something what’d bring flowers. Gorgeous, pure, white flowers.  
  
He took the handkerchief.  
  
Link gave everything for what he had now. Everything he had now was for them.  
Following them to the grave would have made their deaths to be in vain.  
  
He was wondering for how long can he go before breaking.  
  
  
Anytime Zelda was in danger, the same picture appeared in front of his eyes.  
  
The blood. That he couldn’t do anything to avoid disaster. His cries. His mother’s last words in his ears, saying,  
  
_My little boy, leaving to save this world._ _  
__  
_ He wasn’t enough to save them.  
  
_He must be enough to save her._ _  
__  
__  
__  
_ They’ve been dragged for a few feet before someone gripped her by the waist, removing the air from her lungs as her stomach carved way into a shoulder. Grunts and groans were audible in her direction - the blood kept flowing into her head, making her relatively dizzy.  
  
The journey she’s spent on the shoulders of a mysterious stranger was long. By the end of it darkness surrounded them everywhere and the cold was slowly getting unbearable. Her teeth gritted and her vision was blurry, but noone cared. _  
__  
_ Hitting the ground was tougher than she originally anticipated. Her lips turned purple and she couldn’t focus once blood started spreading out in her body once again. A few moments later, she threw up. They were just about to have a meal when they got interrupted, so right now it was mainly acidic substances that came back. Zelda coughed, her throat burning and irritated. Link, who she thought was somewhere near her remained silent for the time being, nevertheless how she wished to hear anything from him now.  
  
– “Alert the Prince that we found the traces of the Yiga, and tell him that they are both in condition for questioning.”  
  
By the time she heard these words, her vision cleared up a little. She felt terrible - and no matter how much she looked around and where her eyes travelled, she just couldn’t spot Link anywhere. Her surroundings were quite familiar, she just couldn’t put a finger on it exactly.  
  
The clatter of medallions, armor, and weapons. A moment later, she was pulled up to her feet. Walking was quite the task after spending her last hour completely numb. They tied her wrists firmly behind her back, wiped off her cheeks, and sat her down.  
  
A few more moments passed by, untill she heard a familiar sound - only his boots could make this sound. He looked entirely similar to her, unarmed, hands tied. She noticed that glistening worry and then relief in his eyes once he looked at her, making sure they didn’t actually harm her. Link, sitting next to her inched in her direction, setting his forehead against hers. It was a heartwarming moment for Zelda, her nose brushed against his. _She loved him so much._ _  
_  
Once they parted, she slowly realized where they were - but it just wouldn’t fit in her mind why the Zora, one of the friendliest, most peaceful races in Hyrule would do this. The Yiga threat reached even the most quiet corners of the Kingdom as well, it seemed, making them alert and aware of their territory and everyone disturbing it.  
  
– “You’ve made it quite far into the Zora territory before you were caught. It’s almost impressve, honestly, for someone who doesn’t know the safest routes.”  
  
A powerful voice resonated in the air. It carried lightness, as well as the promise of strength within. The Zora speaking didn’t reveal himself just yet, standing behind their backs for now.  
  
– “A long time ago, I made a promise to keep our people safe. Some believe I treat intruders too lightly - I, myself think that there might be valuable information in every person’s head, and if yours contained something we could use to fight back, it’d be a waste to just dispose of you right away.”  
  
He seemed to be very close to his people - Zelda heard noises behind her at the moment, untill the Zora made his way to the front, exposing himself somewhat to them. He sat down and realization struck Zelda.  
  
– “Prince Sidon?”  
  
She whispered, blinking multiple times to make sure her mind isn’t playing tricks on her. The red scales, the visible signs of his royal belongings. He was almost the copy of his sister, if it wasn’t for his strong build. The rest of the Zora surrounding them all shifted into an offensive stance, pointing their spears in their direction in the middle.  
  
– “How do you know my name?”  
  
He asked, eyes narrowed. His figure was enormous compared to the everyday Hylians.  
  
– “My prince, we found these in the possession of the intruders.”  
  
A young carrier hurried to their location, interrupting their ongoing conversation with carrying heavy equipment - their equipment. On top of all sat the Master Sword, the gem of Hyrule. Zelda watched his face change in a matter of seconds.  
  
Noone but Sidon seemed to notice the true identity of the sword. His expression reflected disbelief.  
  
– “No.. no. It can’t be.”  
  
He whispered on a low voice, his eyes glancing back at them, almost angry.  
  
– “Atop the waterfall. The day Mipha, your sister accepted the Royal proposition, we met. You were just a child, in need of his sister’s help to swim up the waterfall. I am Princess Zelda Bosphoramus Hyrule, Ruler of this Kingdom and Protector of the Realm.”  
  
Zelda’s voice was low, but confident. It almost impressed even herself. For quite some time, she didn’t have to introduce herself like this, the words tasted weird on her tongue. If she had to say these words months ago, she would have disgusted herself.  
  
– “You... and.. Link, is that really you?”  
  
Sidon’s voice quivered. A nod was visible from Link.  
  
– “Untie them at once.”  
  
His order was loud and understandable.  
  
– “My prince, what if...”  
  
– “No Yiga can wield the darkness sealing sword.”  
  
He explained quickly, and noone asked questions anymore.  
  
  
  
– “... And this is my daughter, Princess Griselda Bosphoramus Hyrule.”  
  
Meeting the Princess without her ceremonial pomp and the crowds at her feet was entirely different. She seemed quiet and low-key, almost unhappy. Someone who couldn’t stand what her life has become.  
  
_Growing to be a leader, a role-model for your people must be difficult._ _  
__  
_ They spent most of their time together. He was assigned to be by her side day and night, and that’s what he did, unless he was ordered to do else. Morning prayer, breakfast. Noon prayer, lunch. Study hours in the library. Evening prayer, dinner. Zelda’s taken it well and worked hard, just like her father required her to do so - but even despite that, she couldn’t live up to his expectations. As much as she tried to be happy about the little things, it felt superficial.  
  
It took long to get to know her. That she was forced to be someone she didn’t want to be - that she felt lost and clueless - that all she wanted was to be understood. Talking about himself was never his strength, so he never did. Her company was one he genuinely enjoyed - seeing her smile or laugh, being enthusiastic about the little things made him feel better about his own work as well.  
  
A quiet sob in the garden.  
  
_I can’t do this, I can’t do this, I can’t do this._ _  
__  
_ A golden flow of hair. Piercing green eyes. Quivering lips.  
So young, so frail.  
  
Sitting down next to her, he looked at her hands she kept interwined so stubbornly. At first, she didn’t want to let him take her hand but once she realized he wants to help, she gave in.  
Her white dress got bloody. Something cut her finger, and the bleeding wouldn’t stop.  
  
With a handkerchief, he wrapped her finger up, sitting in silence now.  
  
– “I can’t do this anymore.”  
  
Zelda whispered, her eyes welling with sadness and desperacy. It looked like she was literally seconds away from leaving the castle.  
  
– “Me and Father, we’ve been arguing, and.. He accidentally broke the vase I made with Mother, and I... cut myself while trying to pick it up.”  
  
She continued on, sniffing quietly.  
  
– “It reminded me that people are like vases. They broke so easily, and they might cut you when you’d want to help them.”  
  
Link’s eyes shifted back to her. Zelda was staring at the night sky, lips trembling, throat tight. It felt like she was holding her emotions back.  
  
– “Father doesn’t want my help. He thinks he can do everything on his own and because of that, he thinks _I_  can do everything on my own too.”  
  
Once the bleeding has stopped, she unwrapped her finger, folding the beige colored handkerchief. The name sewn onto it was clearly visible even in the pale moonlight.  
  
– “Who’s M...”  
  
Before she could have finished her sentence though, Link took the piece of cloth from her, and left without another word said.  
  
He wasn’t ready to talk about it.  
  
  
The room they’ve been escorted to was dry and gloomy in contrast with everything else in the Domain. The Zora enjoyed freedom above all, so their structures were as open as possible, exposed to the elementals ruling the surface of earth. Nevertheless, they seemed to be prepared for visitors of different comforts, offering a small but comfortable room for the pair. Sidon promised them that they’d talk about what’s going on later, as they must be very exhausted, and then hurried off.  
  
Sitting down onto the edge of the bed, Zelda sighed deeply. Her bruise has been ripped open, and now her lower arm was a little bloody again, as well as pretty sensitive to touch. Link’s thighs touched hers as he sat down next to her, immediately reaching to clean the wound up. He pulled out a light colored cloth from his pocket, soaked it in disinfectant and started dabbing her skin gently.  
  
The silence between them was deafening. Zelda kept looking at him, but he was focusing on her arm.  
  
– “Say something.”  
  
She whispered to him, making him look up from at once. His eyes were cloudy, indicating that his mind’s been somewhere else just now. Link hesitated for a moment, but once he seemingly collected enough courage, his hand slid down on her arm, their fingers intertwining.  
  
– “I hate to see you in pain.”  
  
_There’s something about your smile what drives me insane._  
  
– “I hate how helpless I feel when it’s about comforting you.”  
  
_I never felt this close to anyone before._ _  
__  
_ – “I hate to think that our future is unpredictable.”  
  
_I thought neverending winter would surround me, untill you came along._ _  
__  
_ – “That day, an entire lifetime ago I ran away instead of opening up my heart to you. I knew everything about you, yet I was so afraid of you knowing _the real me._  It was only you and countless stars above us who would have heard me, yet I was still afraid.”  
  
_Would you like to know?_ _  
__  
_ – “I began my training to provide wealth for my family, so my parents could live a troubleless life on the countryside. Every day was harder than the one before, yet I never stopped. They kept telling me that serving the Royal Family, being the Princess’ own appointed knight would provide me a good, honorable life. I overpushed my limits and grew stronger, I beat everyone in single combat with or without weapons only to make them proud. My accomplishment made them proud and that’s all I’ve ever wanted.”  
  
_They just wanted me to be happy as much as I wanted them to be happy._ _  
__  
_ – “Only... I failed to realize, that no matter what, they were proud of me. Everything I’ve done made them happy and they never failed to show it. Ambitiousness made me blind, I thought earning big things would make me more special - but for them, I was already special. Thinking so much about my failures made me realize this - I let them down, Zelda, and the horror they must have gone through still haunts me untill this very day.”  
  
_I’m so sorry._  
  
– “Being able to call myself their son is my greatest accomplishment, it’s what makes me proud. They were great people, so ordinary, but that’s what made them great. They managed to stay down to earth no matter what happened, and that’s what I appreciate the most.”  
  
_There’s something else..._ _  
__  
_ – “My Mother always used to tell me that I’d be a husband just like my Father. Headstrong but brave, overprotective but soft, someone who’d do everything for the ones he loved. At first, it was my duty what tied me to you, but in the end it was love making me act, love making me come back, love, what made me fight for you...”  
  
It’s been long minutes now that Link’s been talking and Zelda’s expression changed for the hundreth time. She smiled then shifted, swallowed her tears back and fell into deep thinking. Once he stopped and she thought she could react, nothing came. There were no words accurate enough to describe this love burning her up from the inside out. Link shut his eyes, raising her hand to his lips, gently stroking her skin before planting a kiss onto it.  
  
– “Every moment spent away from your loved ones is wasted time.”  
  
Once he opened his eyes, his piercing blue gaze tracing over her made Zelda fall in love over and over again.  
  
– “I want to marry you.”


End file.
